Madonna
by TailsDoll13
Summary: Just another morning in Möbius...and it all went downhill from there. Egghead has a new accomplice: a female hedgehog! Who is she? What is her connection to Shadow? What's she doing? When's dinner? T for death And suggestive themes, plus I'm paranoid. First Sonic fic, so PLEASE don't kill me! Deranged Shadow Fangirl, OUT! EDIT: Is anyone readin? EDIT: I respond harshly to flames.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**HEYA! Shazer here! This story involves my OC, Madonna! And a few more along the way! For those of you who do NOT know me, I am random. PAAAANCAAAAKES...See?! Anyway, even if ya don't review, I keep updating story! And I HATE Sally Acorn! GO SONAMY GO!**

**DISCLAIMER: SEGA SOLD ME SONIC! Well, ME NO OWN actually. :(**

****PROLOUGE

Dr. Eggman stumbled through the swampy, murky water. "This map better be right!" he grumbled. Suddenly, he tripped on a large object half-submerged in the water. He wiped away the water plants covering it,grinning as it opened. The doctor stepped away as smoke/steam rose up,covering a figure amidst it. "I am Madonna. I am grateful the you have released me," a voice spoke...

AT THE EXACT SAME MOMENT...

Shadow woke up suddenly. A memory had seemed to appear momentarily. It was...some girl hedgehog. Shadow shook his head and went back to sleep IMMEDIANTLY. But it still nagged him...

**Good? I update more...soon! Even if I had had just ONE reviewer, I would STILL update, just to please them!**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	2. Chapter 2: Two Weeks Later

**OMN! IT'S BEEN PUBLISHED! *faints* **

**WORDS OF THANKS**

**Raeweis: Yeah, it's kinda short. I write my proulouges short. But each chappie in my journal is SO LONG that I need to put it in three chunks!**

**Gamer097: YOU LIKED THIS! GOD BLESS YOUR GENEROUS SOUL! T.T *faints***

**Disclaimer: ME OWN MADONNA!**

**Silver: OMG SHE MY FAV SINGER!**

**Me: *facepalms* THE CHARRIE, YOU IDIOT! NOT DE SINGER!**

**Silver: AWWWW...puppy dog SAD...:(**

**Me: ME SATRTED DE PUPPY DAWG THINGY FIRST!**

**Silver: You misspelled started.**

**Me: ME NO CARE-whoops. Better start this...**

**Apologies about the "Silver is NOT Shadow's Son!" thing, my nerves were rattled yesterday because **

**1. I went on a ghost stakeout in my friend's room and STUFF WAS MOVING**

**2. I did the Bloody Mary thing and**

**3. It, unfortunately, worked. I SAW HER FREAKING EYES, GODSNINJAIT!**

* * *

Chapter One: Two Weeks Later (BTW Silver and Balze are the only people together so far in this, but more couples later!

I grinned as I set the last wire in place. I was practically made to do this. Dr. Eggman would definitely be pleased. Suddenly something ran past me. Had I imagined it? No! There it was again! SONIC! I grit my teeth. He would ruin the plan! I had never directly encountered him or hi friends before.

I put on my hood and retreated into the shadows. I had always felt at home there, for some reason. My moodiness, attitude, and sarcasm belonged there, it seemed. I started thinking about why I had joined forces with Dr. Eggman against Sonic and his friends, who were allies of my replacement.

Dr. Eggman promised me revenge: Dr. Robotnik had locked me away and put me to sleep for over half a century. I would do ANYTHING to destroy him, his descendents, and that thing named "Shadow" that replaced me. "Shadow" was gonna PAY. And so was Dr. Robotnik. He called me an usless mere prototype of the Ultimate life form!

I returned to reality and radioded Dr. Eggman. "He's here," I said. Tgh his eyes were covered up by his his glasses, I was sure they would show irritation. "Initiate the operation," he ordered. I nodded. "And DON'T remove your hood!" he barked angrily. He always said that, and I always obeyed him.

I pushed the button that started the cannon, and watched the cannon prepare to fire. Dr. Eggman's little Chaos Emerald was certainly more powerful than it seemed. It cleared away a whole cluster of trees! Underneath my hood, I aimed it towards a small village. I once again became lost in my thoughts.

My original purpose had been to help others. But it changed when I had been put to sleep. My last words to Dr. Robotnik had been, "I hate you!" Now my sole purpose was revenge. It was to destory Dr. Robotnik, everyone that had meaning to him, and my replacement, "Shadow." And I would start with that village.

Suddenly, the cannon stopped. And a loud clanging sound jolted me back to reality. I turned to see a pink hedgehog bashing it with some giant hammer thingy. I snarled and leapt at her. My hood started to slip off, so I jumped away and adjusted it. When it was in place, I turne to see her arguing with a blue hedgehog. "i can take care of myself, Sonic!" she yelled. "Sonic," i said. The two stopped fighting and turned to look at me. "You're slowing down my quest of revenge, so prepare to DIE!" I hissed as I sprang at him. But he wasn't there when I landed. "Coward!" I screeched.

But the pink one was still there. i lunged at her, and this time I didn't miss. "AMY!" Sonic yelled as he raced towards us. I pushed another button, which summoned robots to slow him down. I gagged and tied up Amy. "Dr. Eggman will be pleased," I told her. I grabbed the Chaos Emerald. "Chaos...CONTROL!" I shouted, teleporting to Dr. Eggman's base...

* * *

**So, yeah. Madonna's Shadow's prototype. Dr. Robotnik, Eggdude's grandpa, made her, and she was on the ARK for several years, then he had to lock her up in order to create Shadow. She only knows very little about Shadow and has only seen him once on ARK, and THAT was when he was being created in HIS own pod! She feels like he replaced her, which is technically true. And, she prided herself on being called the Ultimate Lifeform before Dr. R made Shadie, sooo...**

**Silver: She wants REVENGE! **

**Me: *facepalms* NO, she wants to suck his blood!**

**Silver: She's a hedgehog...**

**Me: GOOD GRIEF!**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	3. Chapter 3: Project Shadow

**SUP, PEEPS?! Man, I update SO FREAKING FAST! Well, then again, I DO have a LOT OF FRREEEEEEEEE TIMMMMMMEEEEEEEE! XD =D :P**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**

**Silver: What is the FUNIEST parody of a song that you have EVER heard?**

**Me: My friend has a crazy version of the FUN song that goes**

**_F is for [removed] You, all you freaky people_**

**_U is for U Die Now!_**

**_N is for NOT Surviving..._**

**_Killing you with my gun! *finger gun* BANG BANG!_**

**__****Silver: Lovely...**

**Me: Funny thing was, she wasn't even on a sugar rush! Yesterday, though, she had CAKE for breakfast...**

**Silver: O.O**

**Me: ...And somebody fainted.**

**Silver: SHE MADE SOMEBODY FAINT?!**

**Me: *facepalms* No, the girl just randomly collapsed. It was SCARY...**

* * *

Chapter 1.2: A Blast From The Past

I looked at this...Amy as we landed. She had stopped struggling and was staring at me in awe. I saw a note on the control panel: Madonna, there has been some complications and I had to leave. Blow the place up. I will come back to salvage the worthy parts. Dr. Eggman. Beside the note was a bomb. "Perefect," I smirked. Amy began to fidget again. "Oh, your boyfriend will be here soon enough, girlie," I assured her.

Some time later, after I had set some few little...uh, WELCOMING presents around the base, and gathered the very BEST one in the room around me, I began to hear booms. First small, then increasing in sound and size more and more. Sounds of combat rose above the rest. Voices drew nearer: Sonic and others. As the door hit the ground, I retreated into the shadows and prepared the bomb.

I obsereved my opponents: Sonic, an echidna, another hedgehog, a rabbit (**Well IDK why she came? BUT WHO CARES?! XD**), some blue flying thingy (chao), and a cat. The robots charged, but were defeated easily. There were still booms around the base, but I wasn't concerned about those. I had set a few little...er, SURPRISES for them. That had NO effect. They managed to free Amy. (**IT'S A TRAP! XD**)

Just as they turned to leave, the door blew up in their faces. A new door appeared. "Did you really think I would let you get away THAT easily?" I tutted. I still remained in the shadows. I pushed another button, which caused a cage to fall on them. I laughed maniacly (**However u spell it **at their feeble attempts to escape. Another button caused the cage to seperate into areas that could only hold one of them.

"This is TOO easy! The cages prevent you all from using you powers to escape!" I told them (**Y tell them?**). "Too strong to break, impossible to burn, withstands psyhic powers-why, the only way to break them, I continued, "Is from the outside. But, dear me, no one's here to save you poor, poor souls!" But if they're all here, I mused, why are there still booms outside?

Just then, the door crashed down. AGAIN. Another hedgehog stood there, a black one (HOW MANY STINKIN' HEDGEHOGS ARE THERE?!). Right there, I unleashed my other...ah, SURPRISES as I stood in the shadows. Yet he DESTROYED them all! As he freed the others, I heard someone say, "Thanks, Shadow!" I felt my anger grow, my senses sharpen, the release of adrenaline into my bloodstream.

I pushed another button, creating a force field in the doorway. "Don't. Move. ANYTHING," I growled as they turned to look for me. I stepped out of the shadows (a risky move) and pointed at Shadow. "You won't leave without a fight!" I said, barely controlled anger shaking my voice. "Let us begin!" he shot back, and so we lunged at each other.

Everything was going great-that is, until he smacked me so hard I SLAMMED into the wall, which caused my hood to fall. Everyone froze in shock. I caught a glimpse of myself in a window: scarlet eyes, perefect makeup, long black quills with red streaks. I was a knockout, but I only managed to freeze them. Then I noticed how much me and Shadow looked alike: We had the same moody expression, same angry looks, same coloring.

"Who...who are you?" Shadow asked, finally breaking the silence. I cast away the hood and rose up to my full height (which wasn't much). "I...am Madonna. I have a thirst for revenge, which will not me satisfied until you DIE!" I said, and then lunged at him. But I forgot that he could easily sidestep. I glared as I got up.

I realized that I had the bomb in my hands (**YAY! BLOW UP STUFF TIME! XD**)With a snarl, I set it to detonate in 10 minutes. Then I noticed something else: I was also holding and picture of Dr. Robotnik in my hands! I was so mad, I actually saw red everywhere.

* * *

**When Amy disappearEd, Sonic FREAKED, and was like "OH MAH GAWSH WE HAVE TO SAVE MAH ROSE!" andannoyed the CRAP outta everyone, so, eventually, everyone CAVED IN. And Cream was like "OMG Amy's my BFF! We HAVE to rescue her!" And Madonna REALLY hates Robotnik.**

**Silver: How much?**

**Me: She would LOVE to do NOTHING more than gouge his eyes out with a pocket knife, throw his rotting carcass in the Rio Grande, steal his money, and use it to buy Australian delicacies. **

**Silver: Well, we ALL want to do that to Mephiles...**

**Me: DUH! HE IS WHY ELISE KILLED SONIC!**

**Silver: YEAH! ...**

**Me: What? *turns around and eyes widen* You decided to just randomly make out with a pic of Blaze?!**

**Silver: Wha-NO!**

**me: Whatevs. *turns back around* Is Raeweis the only one reading? C'mon, guys! All the hard work on the sequel for just NOTHING?!**

**silver: SEQUEL?!**

**me: FREAK, YEAH! THIS IS THE FIRST BOOK OF A SEVEN-PART SERIES, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!**

**Silver: O.O...You really ARE that crazy...**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	4. Chapter 4: BOOM BOOM POW!

**DUUUUUUUUUDESSS! WHAT UP?!**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**

**Blaze: Do you support Sonamy?**

**Me: Um...yeah...*looks out window***

**Blaze: What's the matter?**

**Me: Everyone will be doubting that after this next chappie...**

* * *

Chapter 1.3: BOOM BOOM BOOM! (Get it? Instead of pow, its another boom...eh. EPIC FAIL! XD)

By the time my vision FINALLY cleared up (no more red!), the photo of Dr. Robotnik was out of my hands and in Shadow's (hands). "I never thought Dr. Eggman was the type to have family photos like this," he mused. (That was a SERIOUSLY bad move there, Eggdude. You just lost a VERY valuable ally!)

It was like someone had drained me. "He told me...he wasn't...related..." (I said) My knees gave way, but anger overcame my shock. "THE LIAR!" I screeched (0.0). "I'LL KILL HIM! IT'LL ALMOST BE AS GOOD AS KILLING ROBOTNIK HIMSELF!" (Mommy the hedgehog is scary!) I must've looked quite viscious, for everyone backed sloooowly away, except for Shadow.

I FINALLY heard the whole story. "Thanks for telling me all that (no sarcasm peoples)," I said gratefully to Shadow. "Um...no problem..." he replied, looking away quickly. I studied him closely. Was he...BLUSHING?! (Looks like Shadow has gone off the deep end!...Whatever THAT is supposed to mean... XD)

"Guys, the bomb!" Sonic yelled. Four minutes left (UH-OH)! "I STILL don't have everyone's names," I grumbled as we ran. I got several VERY quick introductions. "YIPE!" Blaze yelped as she screeched to a halt. We were blocked by several robots! I gave the other the facts. "Not flamable (guess who uses flame powers?! Hint: I just mentioned her name!), withstands psyhic powers (Silver), really heavy-" "But what about HAMMERS?!" a voice yelled loudly. I turned to see a giant hammer just MILLIMETERS from my face (OHMIGOSH!). "WHAT THE HECK!" I screamed. "Oh! Sorry," Amy blushed. "But the bomb-" Silver began to argue. "I'll be fine!" Amy interrupted. Then to EVERYONE'S surprise, kissed Sonic (shockarooney!). "Now GO!" she shouted, bracing herself. We all started running, then Knuckles stopped, turned around, ran the opposite way, and came back with Sonic tucked under his arm like a battering ram (USE YOUR HEAD! BUT I DON'T WANNA USE MY HEAD! Sorry random Toy Story 2 moment there :D)

We almost broke the sound barrier. That's how fast we ran. I knocked heads with Knuckles as we all stumbled out of the base (OUCH!). "SAFE!" I exclaimed, turning cartwheels in the grass. "She kissed me...she ACTUALLY kissed me..." Sonic mumbled over and over (DUDE. Get OVER it ALREADY!) I quit cartwheeling. "We've GOT to get her!" I realized. "3...2...1..." I heard Knuckles count slooooowly.

BOOM! The blast of the explosion knocked us all to the ground (Ow.). The base was up in flames. Cream and Cheese were already in tears. But I still had hope (She was the only one BTW who had hope). "We can still find her!" I yelled, racing downhill. But then a hand suddenly grabbed me. "Not until the flames die down!" Shadow growled. "Riiight. I knew that!" I grinned (What has gotten into Shadow?! Read on to find out...in the next few chapters that is :P).

But we didn't find Amy. The only piece of wrecked equipment we left unturned was this thing that was SOOOO heavy that it HAD to be solid (Only rock left unturned...oh shoot there I went getting all philosophical! Wait was that philosophy?). It didn't echo when I hit it, proving it to be solid.

The surrounding areas were searched as well. But Amy wasn't anywhere. Even I had lost hope as the sun slowly set. "She's gone," I finally realized. "And it's all my fault..." (Amy fans please don't shoot me!)

* * *

**Blaze: O_o**

**Me: IT'S A PLOT ELEMENT T.T**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	5. Chapter 5: Banananana Pi

**NEW REVIWERS! T.T GOD BLESS YOUR KIND SOULS!**

**maxjdoyle: What? And it's Shazer. SAM is my...um...friend.**

**Jcc2135: Thanks! =D I've already sent Chapters 1-8 to my friends of this, so I'm copying and pasting!**

**raeweis: Funny thing is, I'm notreallybig on Sonic. So I made a few cracks about him in later chappies.**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**

**Blaze: WHY DID YOU KILL AMY?!**

**Me: KEY ELEMENT OF DE PLOT! T.T**

* * *

****Chapter 4: Banananana pi (As in MATH)

"You got that right," someone snarled behind me (NOT SHADOW!). I turned around to see Sonic. He was shaking with barely controlled anger (now he knows how Anakin felt at times in Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith! I just went so random there...). But his eyes were filled with incredible hurt and pain at the loss of Amy.

"It's YOUR fault she's gone," Sonic said.

"Sonic, she was deceived by Dr. Eggman, like me," Shadow shot back (Uh wha? Shadow is doing THAT?! AHHH OMG SOMEBODY GET A THERMOMETER AND CHECK SHADOW'S TEMPERTURE HE'S BEING REALLY NICE ALL OF A SUDDEN!) Everyone looked shocked. I guess Shadow usually isn't as nice like this.

"Why is Shadow suddenly as nice as pie?" Knuckles muttered (Initiate pie sequence!).

"PIE!" Cheese squealed.

"There's NO pie!" Knuckles yelled.

"No pie?" Cheese whimpered.

"No pie!"

"No pie?"

"Have an apple."

"Apple pie?"

"EAT THE FREAKIN' APPLE OR ELSE?"

"Else wha?"

"You DON'T want to know..."

"OK!"

The apple was gone in ten seconds (And Cheese is that little blue thingy!).

"DANG..." Knuckles said.

"More apple!" Cheese cheered.

"No apples."

"Banananana!"

"Where do we get a banana?!"

"Want some popcorn?" Tails asked me (HAHAHAHAHA-*THUMP*-ow. I just fell off my chair...).

"Uh...sure..." I said (Has ABSOLUTELY POSITUTELY NO IDEA WHAT POPCORN IS...hokay not really...)

Cheese pointed up. Knuckles looked up. "Really?! We're RIGHT under a banana tree?" Knuckles exclaimed (And they're like in an EVERGREEN forest. Which is like a SERIOUSLY random place for a banananana [oops my bad!] tree to be...).

"Bananananana!"

"It's banana."

"Bananananana!"

"BA. NA. NA."

It went on for a while.

"Banana!"

"FINALLY!"

"Banananana!"

Knuckles started banging his head against the banananana (well it IS fun to say it like that!) tree, which caused Shadow and Sonic to stop arguing (Yes, they WERE freakin' arguin' the whole time!). "Knuckles, you'll lose a whole lotta brain cells that way!" Sonic called to his friend (Wait Knuckles has brain cells to lose?! No, Im not joking! I really AM shocked and surprised to hear that!)

"Not that he HAS any to lose," Shadow muttered (Well dat tru!).

I snickered.

Knuckles stopped banging his head against the tree (FINALLY! The noise was giving me like a SEVERE headache!). "I HEARD THAT!" he hollered. Shadow rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Then what's 2+2 if you're so smart?!" he retorted.

"2,000. That's the answer to every math problem!" Knuckles replied (Well EPIC FAIL THERE KNUCKIE THE KNUCKLEHEAD!). Silver facepalmed. MAJORLY. "Then what's 1,000+1,000?" Shadow continued.

"2,000,000!" Knuckles answered (REAAAAALLLLYYY EPIC FAIL!)

* * *

**Blaze: WHY DIS CHAPPIE SO CHEERY?!**

**Me: ME NO KNOW! PLEASE NO HURT ME T.T**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	6. Chapter 6: RUN AWAY!

**Had a sleepover at my friends' house. ME OWE U A CHAPPIE! T.T**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**

**Sonic: WHY AM I NOT THE MAIN CHARRIE?!**

**Me: -.- SEGA FOCUSES TOO MUCH ON YOU!**

**Sonic: Why is that bad?**

**Me: THEY COULD BE SPENDING THEIR TIME MAKING A SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG 2!**

* * *

Chappie 5 (or 6)

Shadow threw his hands up. "I give up!" he sighed. "Who taught this guy (Knuckles) math?" I asked. Shadow shrugged. I looked around. Sonic was nowhere to be seen. That guilty feeling came back. I also felt a little...queer whenever I THOUGHT about Shadow, much less TALKED to him (*raises an eyebrow* INTERESTING...). I hoped it was natural (It IS natural!). "Where's Sonic?" I asked. "Could be anywhere," Blaze answered. "He can go places because he's so fleet of foot." Suddenly, I heard footsteps right behind me. I turned to see a bat standing a few feet away (Rouge). She looked so...GORGEOUS. I looked at myself: a plain black jumpsuit with a communicator for an accessory. I felt...JEALOUS. I hoped she wasn't after Shadow-UGH! What was WRONG with me (Something VERRRRY interesting...*goes back to reading magazine :P*)?! "I saw the fireworks. Is everything okay?" she asked. Then she saw me. "Anyone care to introduce the new girl?" she wondered (SHADOW DOES! "Whaaaaaaaat?!" GET BACK IN THE STORY, SHADOW!). Everyone told part of the story. Everyone...except me. I was still feeling guilty about Amy. "So that's it, Rouge," Silver concluded. Rouge nodded. "I'm really gonna miss that Amy," she sniffed. I turned away. It really was my fault. BLAM! The ground shook all of a sudden! Cream squealed and clung to Tails (AWKARD...-.-...). Someone was opening fire on us (IT'S GENERAL GRIEVOUS! Actually it's not...:)...)! "It's Dr. Eggman!" Knuckles roared. "SO sorry to intrude on this party (NOT!)," Dr. Eggman chuckled. I froze when I heard his voice. "You LIED to me!" I yelled. I had NEVER liked it when people manipulated (fooled BIG TIME!) me. Dr. Eggman would soon be CRYING for mercy at my feet! "I had to, however, it was revealed that I had lied when you found that photo," he grinned. He laughed maniacly (HOWEVER it's spelled!) as my face changed expressions. "I saw everything, my dear!" he chortled. "Including Amy's noble sacrifice, which YOU caused!" It was too much. I felt my eyes grow misty. I turned and ran into the woods. "Madonna!" a voice called. I think it was Shadow. Part of me wanted to go back to him, run into his arms (Uhhh...*tilts head*...say WHAAAA?!), be told that it wasn't my fault. But it was. Myfaultmyfaultmyfault. Runrunrunrunrunrunrunrun. Which I did.

I was past the point of exhaustion when I FINALLY stopped running (Uh...shouldn't you have, like, COLLAPSED by now or something?!). It was nightfall now, and I could run no more, even with rocket shoes (Hokay does that make sense to ANYONE around here?!). I laid down on the ground, and fell fast asleep.

Life was that for a few days. Run in the day, fall asleep at night. I only felt pain: my pained past, the pain of Amy's bold sacrifice, my pained muscles. I barely ate or drank (*does poor imitation of the Scream face*). I just ran. I had to get away from all the pain. One night, I saw a big metal...fortress, I suppose. It was so big, words could not describe it. I noticed a small line of windows up near the top. I climbed up there and peered through. I gasped. Dr. Eggman was in there! And, inside a cage, was...

* * *

**Sonic: *le gasp* WHO THE MEEP IS THAT?!**

**Me: -.-**

**Deranged Shadow Fngirl**


	7. Chapter 7: WHOA

**MORE REVIEWS T.T!**

**Raeweis: It's in my blood to be random. I LOVE randomness! PANCAKES...see?**

**EpicSonicFan: T.T NEW REVIEWER! HAVE SOME COOKIES! *hands you cookies* Yeah, out of all my buddies, I'm the most insane one. I act like I'm on a sugar rush, and I'm random. And I LOVE bananananas! I enjoy saying it like that, too!**

**Maxjdoyle: No, I was just wondering where I spelt Blaze's name wrong. I know this other author who started calling me SAM. She writes A Blaze and Silver Story. It. Is. AWESOME! GO READ IT!**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**

**Sonic: *sees me limp* What happened to your knee?**

**Me: Oh, I was in Michael's with my friend Gem (that's her nickname), and I see this Muppet craft. I am in LOVE with the Muppets, so I Fangirl near it, and Gem drags me away by the shirt. I resist, but fall, and I pull something in my knee. It's better now, but it still twinges sometimes. *winces***

**Sonic: Must be a pain to walk up the stairs.**

**Me: You have no idea.**

* * *

****Chappie 6! (BTW this is the point where I find paragraphs a pain in the *bleep*)

I blinked rapidly and rubbed my eyes franticly (I think I spelled it right...). My eyes HAD to be playing tricks on me. But they weren't. Inside the cage was Amy Rose! How HAD she survived the explosion?! It was impossible! "Password," a robotic voice said right behind me. I jumped and turned to see a robot behind me. "Password or be terminated," it continued, a gun popping out. "BYE!" I yelled, jumping down. I started running as soon as I hit the ground. Amy was still alive! I felt as though a very heavy weight came off my back. I no longer felt guilty. I should go tell the others! ANNNNND they would NEVER believe me, let alone let me go UNHARMED! Sonic had probably turned them all against me by now. I sighed miserably. Why did my life HAVE to get so complicated?!

Some time later, I was far away, sitting in a tree (K-I-S Me: NATE! SAM: SHUT IT, NATE! FINE. I'll stop...), assesing the dilemma (sorting out the problem). What I found out was important, but I couldn't just go to Sonic and everyone! They would probably still hold me responsible for all the heartache I had caused. I groaned. What would Maria do? Maria was one of my few friends. I met her when she was a little girl, aboard the ARK. She grew up more as the years went past. We would just sit and talk, staring out the window that showed the gorgeous view of the blue planet we were above. Maria once said that she yearned to visit there. I wondered if she ever was granted that wish...The snap of a twig jolted me out of my reverie. I fell right outta the tree, right in front of...SONIC! I immediantly got up and started running. "Madonna, wait!" he called after me. It didn't quite sound like Sonic...I was SO distracted that I lost track of where I was going. SMACK! I had run SMACK into Dr. Eggman's new base. "What IS this?" someone said. I turned, bracing myself. But it wasn't Sonic! "SHADOW?!" I exclaimed (It's the ol' Shadow-is-taken-for-Sonic routine!). He gave me a hard look. As in a answer-my-question-or-face-my-fury hard look (YOUR FURRY WHAT?! Me: Nate, that's the LAST TIME you watch that continental drift preview!). I gulped. "Um...this is Dr. Eggman's new base..." I was distracted by a clanking sound. "Password or termination," the robot said. "That is REALLY getting on my nerves!" I muttered as I started to run again. I was ready to terminate IT! "Is that really Amy in there?" Shadow said. I did a double take. Unbelieveable. He was ACTUALLY keeping up with me! "How are you doing it?" I asked. "Doing what? he shot back. "Keeping up with me!" "Rocket shoes." "WHAT?!" I looked at his feet. Sure enough, they really were rocket shoes! "Oh, that is SOO not fair!" I grumbled. All my shoes could do was defy gravity (0_0)! He SO got the better deal. "So? Is it really Amy?" Shadow pestered. I shrugged. "It COULD be. That piece of junk we couldn't lift might've trapped her underneath," I replied. "Then let's get the others and check it out," Shadow decided.

* * *

**Nate is this Nameless Text who annoys even PERCY. SAM is a violet cat with black eyes.**

**SAM: Who's Percy?**

**Me: *turns around, mouth open* PERCY. BLEEPING. JACKSON.**

**Fangirl much? (That's Nate BTW)**

**Me: -.- IT'S DERANGED SHADOW FANGIRL, THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	8. Chapter 8: Telling the others

**SUP?!**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**

**Sally: Why am I not in this?!**

**Me: _(Editor's Note: We regret to inform you that the author's statement has been removed for the sake of younger readers, due to the extreme profanity used. We hope you find the rest of this chapter pleasant. Have a very nice day.)_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 7: Backing up

I screeched to a halt. "Um, no can do. The others are probably really mad at me," I guessed. Shadow slowed down, then turned around. "Well, Sonic might be (Well OF COURSE!)," he started, "but the others might listen-especially if I back you up." "Eh?" I replied (-.-). "We should be, like (she sounds like a teen for some strange reason :P), RIVALS, and all that, because, well, me being your prototype, y'know." Shadow shook his head slowly (Explanation: He no agree with what she say). "First off," he began, "I'm the only other one that's seen it (good point there). And second, I don't normaly back people up (But this is WHAT, the SECOND time he's backed Madonna up or something?!)." I tilted my head (there's a lotta head tilting in this thing). That would be the second time he'd backed me up (I KNEW IT! :P) "Does that mean I'm someone special?" I quipped (*Oooh pops up* Oooh: OHHHHH! Me: LEAVE ME ALONE, OOOH!). Shadow almost tripped on a (INVISIBLE) rock. "Wh-wh-whad'ya mean?" he stammered (*raises eyebrow* Uh since WHEN did Shadow stammer?). I think he was...blushing a little. "Well, you DID say you almost never back people up, yet this would be the second time you backed me up," I said. Definitely blushing. I could tell, even in the dim light. Was blushing frequently a medical condition (YUP.)? "Shadow," a voice said. Knuckles jumped down from a tree (What can I say? He just LIKES trees!). "What's going on?" he demanded. Shadow stared cooly (is that how you spell it?) at him. "We have some very important information," Shadow informed Knuckles (HEAD.). WE?! I mouthed angrily. Just shut it! he mouthed back (Knuckles didn't notice. He was too busy staring at a tree XD). "Sonic won't be happy to see HER, y'know," Knuckles retorted. Shadow crossed his arms. "Which is why I'm backing her up!" he shot back. The look on Knuckles's face told me Shadow wasn't kidding: he rarely did back people up! "Uh, I have a NAME, y'know," I muttered. Knuckles and Shadow shot me dirty looks (Well more like only Knucklebrains :D). "Um, you can go in," Knuckles said. But he wasn't completely over the shock, though. As me and Shadow walked inside, I heard Knuckles murmur, "What's gotten into HIM?!" darkly. Then, "No...it CAN'T be. He's, like, EMO (OOC ALERT! That means out of character :P)." What on earth was he talking about?! I pondered this a while. Maria would know the answer. Maria ALWAYS had the answer to this kind of stuff (boys acting weird kind of stuff!). I'd have to find her and ask her. If my calculations were correct (maybe), she would be fairly old by now, but she would still recognize me. Well, I hoped. The door swooshed open. I heard chatter-people trying to fill up gaps of silence. Shadow went in first. There were a few acknowledgements. Then Shadow beckoned for me to come in. You could've heard a quill drop when I entered. Everyone just sat there in shocked silence. Except for Sonic (Well of course). He rose up in rage (Oh, dear. This will not end well.) "Shadow, why did you bring HER here?!" he yelled. I could hear the pain and anger I had brought back in his voice. "We have some very important news, Sonic," said Shadow. Now that REALLY shut Sonic up.

* * *

**I REALLY hate Sally Acorn. Her clothes are so IMMODEST! Knee is better, but still aches.**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	9. Chapter 9: Friend wrote part of this

**IT'S MORE STORY! Plus my friend wrote part of it, so I changed the ink color to purple for where she writes, but I'm still black color.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Raeweis: Sorry. I had stopped using paragraphs at that point when I was typing it in my email. And I LOVE Sonamy, so I couldn't just leave her dead! But she's my sixth fav anyway (AKA higher than Sonic on my fans list). Yeah, I wanted to give someone a funny obsession with something. Well, Cheese has that thing about sweets in this, but, honestly, when I got the idea of Knuckles have a thing about trees, I COULD NOT resist it! =D *sarcasm* NO, Shadow does NOT HAVE A CRUSH. HE WANTS TO MURDER HER. Yeah. I wrote a chappie where she finds out, and I started crying HARD. T.T**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**

**Sally: Why did you cuss me out yesterday?**

**Me: _(Editor's note: Y'know, I'm not going to even tell you why this was removed. Just figure it out YOURSELVES, *beep*s.) _**

* * *

**__**Chappie NINE!

"Amy..." Sonic whispered as he pressed his hand against the glass (*Oooh pops up* Oooh: OHHHHHHHHHHH! Me: Why are you doing that? *Oooh shrugs*). Me and Shadow had led everyone to Dr. Eggman's base. Of course, Sonic had made me and Shadow scout ahead first (Sonic, your a hedgehog, NOT A MATCHMAKER! :P). Which had led to a INTERESTING conversation...

START FLASHBACK

Me and Shadow were almost to Dr. Eggman's base. As we scoute, we struck up a conversation. "So, I guess Dr. Eggman didn't give you much time off," Shadow began.

(Now here's the point where she started writing, so I'm temporarily changing the font color to purple for her except where I put parantheses) "Not really," I replied. Shadow gave me a look (Shadow always gives her looks...). "Ok fine. Never!" I admitted.

"Well, when you're with, well 'us' (AIR QUOTES! Sorry I just LOVE air quotes! :D) you can get some breaks, watch tv, eat swiss cake rolls (long story so DON'T ASK!)-"

"Did you know that Eggman eats at leats 50 cake rolls per meal (OOOOH TRIVIA!)?" I interrupted without thinking. But what could I say? It was true (0_0)!

"Uh...uh...um..." Shadow paused (I dont think he remembers Eggman doing that). "He does?" I laughed.

"Well, duh. Where do you think he got his big" I gestured around my stomach (Like that dude from Sonic Unleashed! Me: Thanx for the bit of trivia that no one cared about, Nate...).

"Oh..." Shadow understood. We both went into a laughing fit. Weird. I hadn't felt this happy since the last time I saw Maria. we ran along, and I was running out of things to say. Shadow had brought up awkward questions like "What's your favorite color?" and "What's your favorite food?"

So I decided to ask, "Do you think that Sonic will be okay?"

Shadow looked at me weirdly. "Sure. He's tough," he responded. We really didn't say much after that. I didn't know why I was so nervous. I had faced many things before and hadn't felt a thing. Was this because I was joining the good side? Or was I turning into a wuss (Idk what that is, but NO and NO) We got to the base shortly after that.

"Password or termination," the giant robot said suddenly (That thing is SO annoyng!).

Sonic yawned. "Too easy," he said, then totally destroyed it in a matter of seconds. Then he turned again. I was mortified. (Now I write again YIPPEE!)

"How come Ididn't get any of the fun?!" I complained.

Sonic tilted his head (They do that a lot). "Well, I bet Shadow would've let you," he said.

I put my hands on my hips. "Explanation?" I asked.

Sonic sighed. "Well, it's obvious that Shadow-"

"That I WHAT, Faker?!" Shadow demanded right behind him. I jumped. So did Sonic.

"Oh! Um...NOTHING!" Sonic blurted. Then, he ran off. I couldn't blame him. I didn't think it was a good idea to get on Shadow's bad side (Oh, gee...YA THINK?!). It was obvious enough from his glare. But then, his expression softened as he reached out his hand to me. "Need a hand?" he quipped. I had fallen backwards when Shadow had just suddenly appeared.

"Thanks..." Isaid hestintly.

"I saw patrol droids. We should get a move on back to our base," Shadow said, already running. It was when we arrived at our base safely that I realized he hadn't let go of my hand the whole time we were running back. It really bothered me...

* * *

**My friend wrote her OWN story about her OWN CHARRIE named Emerald, and then wrote a Sonic one involving me, her, a guy named Jake, Emerald, Madonna, the Sonic gang, and Mitch, a friend of Emerald's.**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	10. Chapter 11: A real chappie!

**Well, most of you had probably read my response to the rude reviewer. When I was a guest, I would NEVER respond like that! And that isn't how the story ends. A hedgehog and a chameleon? That would NEVER work out! My friend says:**

**Gem: Silver and Blaze ARE cute together...BUT...**

**Me: Yeah?**

**Gem: They're a HEDGEHOG and a CAT.**

**Me: So?**

**Gem: Silvaze won't work out.**

**Me: *thinking* Did...she...say...they...won't...work...OUT?!**

**Gem: Are you okay? You have a SCARY look in your eyes...**

**Me: *grabs sword* WON'T WORK OUT?! THIS...IS...SILVAZE! *attacks her***

**Gem: O.O..uh...I'll be leaving now...*starts running away*...**

**Me: *tries to Spartan kick her***

**REVIEWS: **

**Raeweis: Oooh was visiting around then, so I thought he'd like to see it. His reactions were so FUNNY! And Sonic WILL get the stuffing beat out of him if he doesn't shut his mouth.**

**KattLatius: T.T NEW REVIEWER! YOU GET COOKIES! *hands you cookies* Problemo: Uh, y'see, I started writing this before I got an account...and I sorta finished it BEFORE I got an account, too...Soooo...but I may need a charrie for the sequel to this. A FEMALE charrie! JUMP OFF A CLIFF, SALLY! YEAH! I think Shadamy exists because Sonally does. So if Sally dies, there's no point in Shadamy!**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**

**Amy: If you could kill ANY Sonic charrie, who and why?**

**Me: Screw timelines and how if you kill someone, then time is BEYOND screwed! KILL SALLY ACORN! KILL!**

* * *

The REAL chapter 10

"Do you really think we'll be able to get into Dr. Eggman's new base?" Tails asked Sonic. We were all gathered into the briefing room (the room where you get told what to do. Yes, there's like a whole ROOM just for that!). Sonic had told us to gather in there when we had all come back.

"Well, Tails- Waaait a second. Where's Blaze and Silver?" Sonic demanded, looking around the room (Oooh: OHHHHHHH!). The door opened, and in came Silver and Blaze. They were giggling, holding hands, and looking into each other's eyes. They stopped walking and blushed when they saw us staring at them. They quickly took a seat.

"You're late!" Sonic snapped. Silver and Blaze mumbled aplogies. They were STILL holding hands.

"Why are they holding hands?" I whisper-asked Rouge.

"Uh, because they LIKE each other?!" Rouge whispered-shouted. "They're boyfriend and girlfriend, for Pete's sake! Holding hands is a physical way of saying, 'I love you!' I thought that you'd notice already..." But I had already stopped listening. 'I love you?' Shadow had held my hand for a while earlier. Was that it? Was that why Shadow was being so nice to me? I felt...queer. Just that thought about Shadow made my hear pound. I didn't really mind it when he had held my hand. Did that mean...Was I...I swallowed hard.

I felt...nervous. Scared. Weird. Different. Queer. Annoyed at Knuckles snapping his fingers (He has FINGERS?!) at me. Right in my face, to be more specific! "WAKE UUUUP!" he yelled. I shot him a death glare. He backed away sloooooooowly. (A death glare emphasizes her similarity to Shadow BTW)

"As I was saying," Sonic said, "We'll need back-up to get into Eggman's new base."

"Who'll we get on such short notice, Sonic?" Knuckles asked. Sonic just looked at him.

"You know which two I'm talking about, Knuckles," Sonic told him.

Knuckles thought for a moment, then, he groaned and blumped back in his chair. "Please...not THOSE two..." he moaned.

Sonic nodded. "Yep. It's THOSE two," he retorted.

"TAKE ME NOW!" Knuckles yelled up at the ceiling.

"Don't make such a mountain out of a molehill, Knuckie," Sonic assured.

"Well...HER I can barely stand, but HIM...DON'T. GET. ME. STARTED," Knuckles pleaded.

"We won't," Silver quipped. Knuckles glared back.

"Sonic, who are the two you and Knuckles are talking about?" Rouge pondered.

"Sonia and Manic. My bro and sis. We once had a band. Knuckles met them. He actually LIKED Sonia!" said Sonic. CLUNK. That was the song of many jaws striking the floor.

"PLEASE say they're not as annoying as you, Sonic," Shadow beseeched said blue hedgehog.

Sonic shook his head. "Nope," he assured. Shadow let out a sigh of relief. "They're WAY worse!" Sonic grinned (We all saw THAT coming!).

Shadow put his head in his arms. "Will someone kill me now so I won't have to go throgh the torture?" he demanded.

"I agree!" exclaimed Knuckles.

"RElaaaax. They won't be here for a few days!" Sonic pointed out. "I'll prepare for the invasion, then," Shadow glare as he got up and left.

I was the last one to leave. I was still thinking about what Rouge had said. Shadow had held my hand for a while. He blushed around. He was very nice to me. On the other hand, he glared at me often. I was in a tizzy, Like, or not like, that was the question.

First, an awakening, then betrayal, then guilt, then relief, then queerness, and now this question. Life is complicated beyond belief. Then I remembered yearning for Shadow to hold my hand again as I was drifting off. I didn't sleep for a while that night. I just couldn't.

* * *

**Well, our heroine seems pretty confused. As if you couldn't guess, I'm a Knuconia Fangirl. Now, don't get me wrong, I don't hate Knucouge. But I just can't see a bat thief and an echidna guardian getting together. Sorry.**

**Right now, I'm sitting in the car, listening to one brother play Bad Piggies, and another eat a graham cracker while watching "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's," the VeggieTales version of the Prodigal Son. And my mom's phone quack like a tortured duck. UGH...it's getting so ANNOYING...**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**

**P.S. Those French peas are HORRID singers. I have NO idea how I JUST realized that.**


	11. 11: TWENTY REVIEWS TT

**YELLO! Well, I haven't got any flames. WARNING: ALL FLAMES SHALL BE USED TO ROAST MARSHMALLOWS, WHICH SHALL BE MADE INTO S'MORES AND GIVEN TO MY NICE REVIEWERS.**

**And will everyone just STOP with the Mary-Sue thing?! Look, I wrote and finished this story before I even KNEW what FanFiction was, OKAY?!**

**REVIEWS:**

**KattLais: OMG, u r RIGHT, CHICA! I would rather yell "PERICO FOREVER!" to the WORLD instead of spending a day with Sally. And Perico is PercyXNico, too! Knux...AMY?! Odd...but then again, I've heard about ESPAMY.**

**Raeweis: Huh. I do that sometimes. You like VeggieTales?! O.o Well, I LOVED them when I was a kid, but now...meh. I stopped watching them around the time I discovered Disney Channel.**

**GAH! TWENTY REVIEWS T.T *faints***

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**

**Amy: What's up in this new chappie?**

**Me: Well...let's just say you find out Cheese likes cookies...**

**Amy: I think that was obvious.**

**Me: *facepalms***

* * *

Chapter 11: I DO NOT!

I had to admit: I got used to life at the base pretty fast. Everyone was nice and cheerful.

Cream gave me a batch of welcome cookies. Blaze told me a few jokes. Knuckles was shocked when I said I didn't know how to arm-wrestle, so he taught me. Silver said video games were something to try my hand at. I beat him. Rouge gave me tips on how to wow the guys. Not that I NEEDED them. I fell asleep when she began listing how BORING Knuckles was on dates. Tails let me help him with projects. Even Sonic was kind. We had a race with a REALLY close tie.

The only person who wasn't that kind was Shadow. I had barely seen him since the briefing where we found out about Sonic's siblings...

I was just walking around the base (This isn't a flashback btw, Just something that happened!). Sonic and me had tried another race, but we STILL couldn't tell who had won. Suddenly. I heard a voice go "Chao, chao, chao chaooooo, chao, chao, chao chaaoooooo!" I then turned to see Cheese. "Nice song, Cheese. What is it?" I asked said Chao. Then, in the bushes, I heard two voices groan. "Dude, she didn't even recognize the song!" one of them said. "Cheese, do the other," the other voice ordered. I pushed apart the bushes. There, sat a echidna and hedghog. "Morning!" What in the world are you two doing?!" I demanded. "Oh! Um...nothing..." Sonic muttered. "If you say so...Where's Cream? Isn't Cheese, y'know, usually with her?" I mused. "CAKE!" Cheese squealed, then pantomimed something. "You're...um...on a spinning ride? Noooo...you're...OH! You're putting stuff in a bowl! You're making a cake!" I guessed wildly. Cheese nodded. "A cake...what for?" I pondered. Cheese exclaimed, "PARTY!" "Is it someone's birthday?" "Wed!" "Wed?" "Wed party cake!" "A cake for a special kind of party...wed..." "You! Sha! Wed party cake!" "Cheese insisted. "Hold on..." I was thinking so hard, I was actually surprised that I didn't blow a fuse! "Me...Sha...wed...party...cake..." "Sha is Cheese's nickname for Shadow. Cream is teaching Cheese English," Knuckles explained. Suddenly, everything fell into place. "WEDDING!" I exclaimed, snappping my fingers. Then, I understood more. "I DO NOT LIKE SHADOW!" I yelled. "Oh, snap. She figured it out." RUUUN!" Sonic yelled. He kicked up a HUGE dust cloud that left me momentarily blinded. When I could finally see, he and Knuckles were gone, along with Cheese. That didn't stop me from looking for them, though. Some time later, I saw cheese. He was right in fronnt of a tree, looking like Sir Cheese, protector of the holy royal tree. Or something like that. I asked him where Sonic and Knuckles were, whilst waving a reward in front of his face. Five seconds later, I was in the tree. "Next time, get a better guard. Cheese is actually quite easy to bribe," I told a quivering, terrified Knuckles nd Sonic. "Thank for cookie!" Cheese thanked me again, whilst stuffing his face with his reward. "Look, if you don't give us any pain, we won't do that again" Sonic pleaded. "You'd BETTER not..." I threatened...

* * *

**Well, Sonic's contacted his siblings about his romantic problemo, but, unforchantely, they have snail mail. LITERALLY. SOOO...yeah.**

**Amy: What are they like?**

**Me: Well, Manic is green, and Sonia's a purplishpinkish color-**

**Amy: Their personalities.**

**Me: Oh. Sonia's like you: a kickbutt girl who's pretty nice. Manic...he was a thief.**

**Amy: I'm watching Piko Piko now.**

**Me: Fine by me. *looks at iPod* AHHHHHHHHH!**

**Amy: WHAT?! WHAT?!**

**Me: *holding iPod* OMG LIKE THE BEST AONG IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE "THIS IS WAR" IS PLAYING! TO THE RIGHT, TO THE LEFT, WE WILL FIGHT TO THE DEATH, TO THE EDGE OF THE EARTH, IT'S A BRAVE NEW WORLD FROM THE LAST TO THE FIRST!**

**Amy: *goes back to polishing Piko Piko***

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	12. Chapter 12: SORRY!

**HEYA! Sorry for no update yesterday. Bro had a school play. WORST. PLAY. IN. THE. HISTORY. OF. THE. PLANET. EVAH.**

**MESSAGE TO EVERYONE: Look, ONE more review about Mary-Sues, and I will be PISSED. And you don't want me pissed. Seriously. When I'm pissed, I tend to swear, say things I don't mean, and hurt people. It's in my nature to be nice to everyone, so I don't like being mean. But when you wear down my patience, I get mean. I don't like being mean. Because I've been bullied in the past by mean people. And, technically, you're being mean in your reviews. So PLEASE stop. I don't want to hurt anyone. It's just that your reviews are beginning to remind me of mean people of my past. And what they said. "You're a fail...bookworm...smartass...too smart for your own good...you don't have any friends...this is stupid...bitch...shut up...I don't care...go away...I hate you...you can't sing (My friend said that. I was so hurt, I didn't speak to her for days)...I don't want you around here...LEAVE!" Stop the hate. I'm taking a stand for myself. A stand I should've taken years ago. From kindergarten to seventh grade (My current grade) I've been tormented. I use the Internet to escape, not to be bullied. I've even considered taking my own life. Take a stand. Bystanders stop bullying. Please help. I'm not the only victim.**

**REVIEWS**

**Guest: Well, I'm copying from my entries on this site my friend made. And I copied THOSE entries from my email. And, unforchantely, neither has spellcheck. In fact, I didn't even know words were misspelled until you mentioned it. Thx! Personality? Well, she's sorta neutral as of now, but when she finds out Maria...um...died...she's more like Shadow. It's complicated...Thx for this KIND review. Others haven't been so considerate (COUGHMyesticaCOUGH). Um...what are bedroom eyes? And, no, Madonna doesn't have Black Doom's DNA. This author note is getting LONG so I'll explain later.**

**Raeweis: GO 30 SECONDS TO MARS! Yeah. Cheese was ADORB! Thx!**

**PuppyPoo: What, you want this to be a SHADAMY story?! Look, u no likey, u no reviewy! Anyway, I don't see why people like Shadamy. To me, Sonamy is the PERCABETH of video games!**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**

**Me: *banging head on a desk***

**Espio: Uh...what's up?**

**Me: I *bang* THINK *bang* I *bang* AM *bang* IN *bang* LOVE! *bang***

**Espio: ...I'll just move over here now...*walks away*...**

* * *

Chappie whatever the fuck the number is (Sorry, having a I-NEED-to-swear day currently)

**You ready for a little mystery? Try to solve it and then tell me your answer!**

Chapter 4.2: NO, I DON'T!

So far, they hadn't bothered me at all.. In a day or two, Sonia and Manic would be here. Maybe that's where Shadow was! Preparing! The image of Shadow in a bunker crossed my mind, stirring up a giggling fit. Then, I heard a interesting conversation:

"Whatcha doing?"

"Trying to get Cream's sticky hand."

"Hence the stepladder?"

"Yeah..."

Pause.

"So."

"So what?"

"So whad'ya think of...Madonna?"

CRASH! I think it was the stepladder.

"Oh! Um...Well, she's really nice-"

"You LIKE her!"

"NO, I DON'T!"

"Then why are your cheekes red?"

Pause.

"Look you better keep this between the two of us-"

"Three."

"WHAT?!"

"CHAO!"

"Oh. Well then, the three of us-"

"Sup?"

"Now it's four."

Then the voices became muffled. I couldn't identify them, as earlier. I just couldn't match the voices up with anyone. The only person who was DEFINITELY there was little Cheese. I didn't know who owned the other voices. The wall was too thick. That was frustrating. But why should I care? I didn't know who liked me. So why did it bother me so...

OOF! I had bumped into..."Shadow! Wow, I'm so sorry!" I said, panicky. Why was I so panicky? But Shadow was even MORE flustered.

"Gosh, I-I-I'm so, so sorry!" he stuterred, then goy up and raced away. What was up with HIM?! It was annoying me half to DEATH!

Now, a few days later, all of us were in the briefing room, waiting for Sonic to return with his siblings. Apparently, they weren't as fast as him. That was kind of a relief. So now we just sat. Sat and talked. Rouge started to tell a fascinating story about the time she and Shadow had faced a bunch of Mephiles zombie clone thingies. Shadow constantly said, "I have no idea what the heck you're talking about. IGNORE HER!"

But then, when I said, "Wow, that was really brave,"

Shadow said, "It was? Well, I was about to tell that adventure myself until Rouge did. It was the best day of my life!" which got him a bunch of curious looks.

Then Cream said, "Remember when we mistook the Chaotix for Metarexes?" which was REALLY funny.

"You should meet them, Miss Madonna. Mr. Vector is really nice-even if Knuckles doesn't agree-Mr. Espio can turn invisible, and Mr. Charmy is so silly!" Cream insisted. She can be so polite sometimes.

"Nice, my foot! They actually DREW ON MY FACE!" Knuckles yelled loudly.

"Why would they do that?" Silver asked him.

"TO TRY TO PUT TAILS AND COSMO TOGE-" Knuckles stopped abruptly and looked at Tails, who suddenly seemed very sad.

"Sorry, man," Knuckles apologized, sitting down.

"It's...okay..." Tails sighed miserably.

"Who's Cosmo?" Blaze pondered. Ten minutes later, me, Silver, and Blaze had heard the whole story. There was a moment of prayerful silence.

"Mr. Vector likes Momma," Cream pipped up.

"I thought Vector was the crocidile dude," Silver said slooooooooowly.

"He is!" assured Rouge.

"And he likes Cream's mom?"

"Yep."

"A rabbit and a crocidile," Blaze mused (A hedgehog and a cat...).

"It's...complicated. They've gone out on a few dates, though," Tails said. Silence.

"Sonic's kinda late," Rouge broke the awkward pause.

"Faker? Pfft," Shadow said as he leaned back in his chair. "Why worry about him?"

"Maybe because I'm right behind you..." Shadow fell out of his chair.

* * *

**And THAT, kids, is why you NEVER, EVER lean BACK IN YOUR CHAIR!**

**...Crap, I sound like a teacher...**

**ANYHOO...**

**This was one of the most fun chappies to write, and aside from when Madonna meets the Chaotix, this is one of my favorites! And I was watching "Ask the Sonic Heroes!" by SonicSong182 on YouTube around this time. Which explains the whole Mephiles zombie thingamadoodle.**

**Anyway, mostly because this is a favorite of mine, I hope you enjoyed this!**

**And I would appreciate a few more kind reviews. So far, only Raeweis, KattLeis, Maxjdoyle, EpicSonicFan, and Jcc2134 have been kind in their reviews. And those are the users. Guest, I appreciate how kind your review was, and how kindly you told me about my mistakes. Everyone else goes "YOU MADE A MISTAKE," and act so rude about it, make a HUGE deal, and make me feel miserable.**

**So, if you're a kind person reading this, press that button. Seriously. Just post SOMEthing kind! You can even put "OPPA GANGANAM STYLE!" if you want! BTW, LOVE that song!**

**This'll probably be the only time I ask for reviews. I don't like pressuring people. But I love the feeling I get when someone nice reviews!**

**And I'm sounding like the manga artists with the afterwords about them, so good night, and big balls!**

**John Henson: LINE STEALER!**

**Me: *sticks out tongue* SUCKA!**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	13. Chapter 13: How I met your siblings

***bang* WHY *bang* IS *bang* EVERYONE *bang* IGNORING *bang* THE *bang* FACT *bang* I *bang* AM *bang* IN *bang* LOVE?! *bang***

**REVIEWS**

**KattLatias: Argh, screw the spellcheck. I hate typing on my dad's iPad. Sonic Rush? Haven't played it. CONFESSION TIME: I have only played Sonic Unleashed, Sonic 06, and Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. But I've watched most of the cutscenes for them online. Sonic Rush has Marine right?**

**Raeweis: IKR?! IT'S THE MOMENT OF TRUTH...crap. Went all fangirly. Back in 5.**

***5 SECONDS LATER***

**Okay, I'm much better! Yeah, that was the FUNNIEST episode! I actually rip it off in another chappie, though *sweatdrops*. Huge doesn't do it justice.**

**Shadowolf: Thanks! I feel insulted about the seventh grader part though, since it's really true. Seriously. And thanks for the compliment! I appreciate it whenper reader says I have a gift for telling stories. I've written on another website (The Lego message boards) and my stories were pretty popular, but you're the first person to say that! So...COOKIES FOR YOU! *starts raining cookies***

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**

**Espio: Are you allowed to ask us questions?**

**Me: Sure! I have one for you!**

**Espio: Shoot.**

**Me: Are you the purple ninja destined to help the Green ninja defeat Lord Garmadon once and for all?!**

**Espio: WHAT?! NO!**

**Me: *sad* Awwww...I was HOPING you'd be...you're a MUCH better choice than Finn...well, Lego couldn't use you, you belong to SEGA. Plus, it would be HARD to put a chameleon in Ninjago!**

**Espio: Uh...*looks at my head, seeing a party hat* Why are you wearing a hat?**

**Me: It's my brother's third birthday! He's ADORABLE! We've made a cake, wrapped the presents, did EVERYTHING!**

***World's cutest toddler, aka my bro, toddles in***

**World: AWWWWW!**

**Bro: PIGGYBACK WIDE! *climbs on my back***

**Me: Sure thing, sugah! (NOTE:Even though I live in Texas, I DO NOT have an accent. Seriously.)**

* * *

Chappie...what was it again? Oh, yeah! 13?

Shadow fell off his chair. Sonic WAS behind him! I blinked. Was that...AMY behind Sonic?! No, it wasn't Similar coloring, but it wasn't Amy. And behind the Amy look-alike was a green hedgehog. They must've been Sonia and Manic. They looked a little bit like Sonic.

"Guys, this is Sonia and Manic. Sonic introduced them.

"Which is which?" Knuckles inquired.

"Sheesh, I'd thought you'd remember, Knuckles," Manic spoke up. "ESPECIALLY Sonia-"

"Be QUIET, Manic!" Sonia hissed at him.

"They like each other?" Tails blinked.

"Hope you've at least survived a date with him, sugar, he bored me to DEATH!" Rouge exclaimed.

"Uh...we've never dated. Just mostly went on missions and stuff," Sonia mumbled. I could tell Sonia felt a bit uncomfy.

"Well, he mostly bored me just because he wouldn't let me have the Master Emerald-"

"There's something worth stealing around here?" Manic demanded, jumping to his feet. Sonia smacked him. "OW! What was THAT for?!" Manic demanded.

"Manic Hedgehog, YOU are a reformed thief! You no longer steal!" Sonia admonished him.

"A thief? Rouge T. Bat, master jewel thief!" Rouge stuck out her hand to Manic. He shook it.

"Now I know YOUR name. But what about everyone else?" Manic asked the whole room in general.

Tails started the introductions. "I'm Tails."

"Hey, weren't you that little fox kid?"

"Oh yeah! Remember Sally Acorn?" Tails asked Sonia.

"DON'T. REMIND. ME!" Sonic said.

"His first crush. She broke his heart," Sonia explained.

"No wonder he was so edgy around Amy," Silver mumbled. "Anyway, I'm Silver."

"I'm Blaze."

"I'm Cream, and this is Cheese!"

"CHAO!" "Shadow."

I was the last one. "Madonna."

"Are you two related?" Manic mused. Me and Shadow did some explaining. "Oh." was all Manic could say. It was then that I noticed what was around his neck.

"Nice necklace," I smirked.

"It's a MEDALLION," Manic insisted, "Uh, NECKLACE."

"Medallion."

"Necklace."

"Medallion."

"NECKLACE."

"IT'S A MEDALLION, NOW BE QUIET BEFORE I SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Manic threatened.

"Bring it, Luigi," I snapped.

"You asked for it!" he said through cleched teeth. There was a sudden green flash. Now he was standing behind a big set of drums.

However, that didn't faze me. "Whatcha gonna do? A deadly drumroll?" I sneered. I didn't know why I was acting like this. Why was I? Because of joining the good side? The guilt? What Sonc and Knuckles did? That weird conversation? Shadow?

My feelings were welling up inside of me. My temper was rearing its head, which it rarely did. Manic started pounding the drums so loudly that a deaf person could hear them. I didn't clap my hands over my ears, though. They were meant to withstand decibels of 1,000+ or something.

"STOP IT!" a voice yelled as a pink laser shot between me and Manic. Sonia was holding a piano with a smoking end. It warped into a necklace. Manic's drums did the same.

"What's up with YOU?!" Sonia snapped at me.

"She's had a long day. Just let her be," a voice spoke up. It was Shadow. I still didn't know why he was being so kind to just me...

* * *

**Yeah. Madonna's temper isn't as bad as Shadow's.**

**I DON'T OWN MARIO OR SONIC!**

**And I really don't have an accent. Susan Beth Pffefer, a famous author, commented on that when me, her, the librarian at my school, and some other students got to eat lunch with her! That's the ONLY time I have worn jewelry, a skirt, a dressy shirt, and nail polish to school.**

**Sonic: Wait. THE Susan Beth Pffefer?**

**Me: Yeaaaaaaah...**

**Sonic: Author of "Life As We Knew It?"**

**Me: What's it to ya?**

**Sonic: Along with its sequels?**

**Me: Of course.**

**Sonic: And "Blood Wounds?"**

**Me: [removed] YEAH!**

**Sonic: *faints***

**Me: *wearing derp face* Well, that was entertaning now, wasn't it?**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	14. Chapter 14: PRANK WAR!

**YO! SHAZER DAWG'S IN DE HAWSE! WASSUP MAH HOMIES?!**

**That was my LAME attempt to speak gangsta/ghetto.**

**Listening to "Headphones."**

**LA LA LA COMING THROUGH YOUR HEADPHONES!**

**REVIEWS**

**Guest: No, I wasn't accusing you of being a bully. Can't say the same for ANOTHER guest (coughMYESTICAcough) though...ALONG WITH A FEW USERS...**

**Raeweis: Yeah, Manic's ALWAYS picking at least ONE fight...Well, yeah. I kinda turned into a Knuconia fan after my friend told me to watch Sonic Underground. That, and I just couldn't see Rouge and Knuckles getting together T.T I SOWWY ALL KNUCOUGE FANS!**

**KattLatias: Thanks! I'll try to check it out! Heh. I ALMOST feel sorry for the teacher...ALMOST...**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**

**Vector: Will you do a redo on your Sonic ToD?**

**Me: Well, I was considering to do a fic where Mobians watch a POP-U-LAR YouTube series called "Sonic's ToD OF DOOM!"**

**Vector: Sounds fun!**

**Me: Yeah. And I wanna do a Sonic version of Wicked! There's just ONE itty bitty hitch...**

**Vector: Yeah?**

**Me: I HAVE NEVER SEEN WICKED. T.T**

**Vector: WHAT?! YOU WANT TO DO A SONIC VERSION OF WICKED. AND YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN WICKED.**

**Me: Well, I wanted to make Madonna Elphaba and Amy Glinda...*eyes get bigger* OH. MAH. GAWDS.**

**Vector: WHAT?!**

**Me: I'MA DO A SONIC VERSION OF THE WIZARD OF OZ!**

* * *

Chapter *tries to remember the number*

Life was spiced up a bit around the base. Apparently, Manic had learned some practical jokes, unfortunately for the rest of us.

A bag of flour fell on Tails. Sonic got a bucket of water. Blaze had her shoelaces tied together. Silver got a paper on his back that said CHAOS CONTROL ME! pudding received a firecracker. Rouge found her clothes inside out. Sonia opened a cupboard-and had a lotta balls fall down on her. Cream found her socks mismatched.

Even I wasn't spared. Manic had gotten me one of those present thingies that explode when you opened it.

We only knew it was Manic because so far only said green hedgehog and Shadow hadn't been pranked. And prankng didn't seem like Shadow's cup of tea. Manic must've been planning a REALLY big prank! You'd think he'd run out of them!

Oh, well. You can't always have what you want. I was actually looking forward to seeing what Manic had planned...

The day was almost over. Usually, one of us was pranked every single day. But it looked like Manic was out of pranks.

Or WAS he? We were just sitting aound, chattering. Manic had excused himself earlier. All of us were anxious for what would happen next. What prank would he do? Suddenly, someone's phone went off. I think the ringtone was "Monster."

Everyone looked at Shadow. He picked it up. "It's Manic!" he whispered. Then, he put the phone on speaker. "Hello?" Shadow asked.

"Hello, this is ACME appliances," Manic said. I just couldn't believe it. The classic fridge prank call? After so many elaborate pranks...he did a simple one on Shadow?

"Thanks for calling. I've been trying to contact you guys for WEEKS! You see, my TV broke, so-" Shadow stopped abruptly. "Huh. He hung up. I wonder why..." he mused.

I giggled. "Now THAT was brilliant!" I complimented Shadow.

"It-it-it w-was?" Shadow stammered.

I nodded. "Yep!" I replied.

"Oh! It WAS!" he realized, blushing. AGAIN. Blushing constantly HAD to be a medical condition. There was no other reasonable explanation!...Was there?

* * *

**That's what I called PRANKED! And there IS another explanation...**

**RANDOM CONVO ME AND FRIEND HAD WHEN SHE READ THIS**

**Friend: *finishes reading this chappie* Shadow LIKES her!**

**Me: *bangs head on table* YOU JUST NOTICED?!**

**Friend: I was counting up how many times he blushed!**

**Me: *continues banging head***

**Well, I just happened to read a prank war fic SOMEwhere around the time I wrote this. And I always pictured Manic as a prankish kind of guy.**

**Soooooo...PRANKSY!**

**Me: *banging head on a desk***

**Vector: O_o...Uh...What?**

**Me: *bang* I *bang* AM *bang* STILL *bang* IN *bang* LOVE! *bang***

**Vector: With who?**

**Me: *bang* JACOB *bang* FAIRCLOTH! *bang***

**Vector: Uh...I'll just sit over here...*scoots FAR away*...**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	15. Chapter 15: THIRTY REVIEWS! faints

**HERE'S SOME MORE! =D**

**THIRTY REVIEWS T.T *faints***

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU NICE REVIEWERS!**

***checks follower list* OMG! SONADOWLUVER4444 FOLLOWED AND FAVORTIED?! A SONADOW FAN LIKES THIS?! *faints***

**4 FOLLOWERS?! *faints***

**5 FAVORITES?! *faints***

**AND 658 VIEWS?! *faints**

**I can't believe you all did this without me asking for you to! *faints***

**As a reward...COOOOOOOKIIIIIEEEEEESSSS! *starts raining cookies***

**REVIEWS**

**MoonLight12: ME NO ACCEPT SHADAMY! SONAMY FOREVAH! Sonic+Madonna=*pukes* And, even BEFORE I saw Sonic Underground, I just couldn't see Rouge and Knuckles getting together. Sorry! D=**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**

**Vector: How come there's a new charrie every two chappies?**

**Me: *opens closet door***

**Vector: MOTHER OF ZEUS! *thunder rumbles* Sorry, Zeus!**

***there are severed bodies of the past hosts in the closet***

**Vector: *turns greener than normal* ARGH! *runs out screaming like a little girl***

**Me: BYE-BYE! *waves* That was FUNNY! *picks up head, licking the blood* I LOVE ketchup! *rips the stuffing from the head***

**DISCLAIMER**

**Me: SEGA OWNS SONIC AND HIS FRIENDS! I OWN MADONNA! SCENES IN THIS BELONG TO SONIC X! AND THE MADONNAXESPIO THING WAS INSPIRED BY A SCENE IN A SONIC X COMIC BOOK WHERE ESPIO DID THE SAME THING TO VANILLA! **

**Vector: WHAT DID HE DO?!**

**Me: *shows him***

**Vector: ESPIO! *marches out* I'MA KEEEL HIM!**

**Me: *trails along, eating popcorn***

* * *

Chapter 15: Enter the Chaotix (Well, who'd yay THINK I was introducing in the story? Larry, Moe, and Curly: The Three Stooges?)

Sonic had meant to tell his siblings everything when they arrived, but Manic's pranks had slowed things down. So when the chance had FINALLY arrived. he banned the rest of us from the briefing room.

Fine by me. Why should I care?

BOOM! There was a knock on the door. Well, more like a boom that shook the whole entire base. "I GOT IT!" I yelled to no one in particular.

I opened the door to a strange sight. There was a crocidile and a bee that appeared to be fighting with a chameleon attempting to seperate them. They stopped when they saw me standing there, mouth agape.

"Hi, Shadow! We came by for a visit!" the bee said.

"You twit! That's not Shadow!" the crocdile shouted, then looked at me again. "Oh. Never mind. You were right!" the crocidile shrugged.

"That's not Shadow, you two. Since when did Shadow look like a girl?" The chameleon grumbled. He had a deep voice, and the way he acted suggest he was the smart one.

"What's going on?" Shadow demanded as he walked towards the commotion.

The group stared. "I'm seeing two Shadows...is it just me?" the croc asked. The bee rubbed his eyes. Even the chameleon blinked.

"Um...Vector, Charmy, Espio, meet Madonna. Madonna, these are the Chaotix," Shadow said.

I stared. THIS was the Chaotix! When Sonic said they were a detective agency, I'd expected a serious, silent group of proffessionals. Well, ESPIO seemed proffessional. He would get far. As for the other two...they would make a living working at a restruant or something. Probably "or something." I could just tell.

"HI!" Charmy waved at me.

"Hi..."I sloooowly waved back. "Nice to meet you!" Vector shook my hand. HARD. I could barely feel it. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Espio said, bowing low, taking my hand, and kissing it. WELL! Espio certainly was the gentleman of the group. I saw part of Shadow's expression as Espio charmed me. He didn't look very charmed.

"Um...have you guys met Sonia and Manic yet?" I asked.

"Who?!" Charmy answered. Enough said. They haven't...yet.

"Sonic's brother and sister," Shadow explained (Whilst shooting daggers at a certain chameleon XD :P) as the Chaotix came into the entrance hall.

"OOOOH! IDEA IDEA IDEA!" Charmy yelled loudly. Did he EVER stop yelling?

"WHAT?!" Espio sighed irritably.

"A...WELCOME PARTY!" Charmy yelled.

"I couldn't have said it better myself! Well, I could've, but..." Vector shrugged, then, he said, "LET'S DO IT!"

"YEAH!" Charmy agreed as he raised his fist in the air.

"Remember the last party we helped with?! AND the last time we followed one of Charmy's ideas?!" Espio said, skeptical. I could see why Espio disagreed. Charmy was on a sugar rush here. Or something.

"Well...I guess it WOULDN'T really hurt," I decided. I hadn't been to much parties, other than holidays and birthdays on the ARK. I was plunging into an unknown zone with my eyes closed tightly. But who knows? Maybe working with the Chaotix could be fun...

It was fun...ish. It was also hard work. And weird things kept happening.

For instance (Credit to Sonic X!), when Espio was helping me with some decorations, and Vector was making Shadow help out, the lights went out suddenly. Thre were two people running around, too. BOOM! The lghts snapped back on. Vector and Espio were lying on the ground, rubbing their heads.

"I don't think it's a good idea to run around in the dark," I decided.

"Acknowledged," Espio grumbled, glaring hard at Vector. I could SWEAR Vector mumbled, "Well, THAT didn't work!" But I dismissed it. Because what happened NEXT was even WEIRDER (I also give credit to Sonic X for this!)!

Shadow helped me out a little, and we were just talking, when Shadow picked something off of the ground. "Is this yours?" he asked. It was a hankerchief. At least, I THINK it was. It was FILTHY.

"Nope, and look at the corner. The intials V.T.C. are there!" I said. We both looked at Vector. "Uh...is this yours?" we asked.

"Oh! Yeah..." Vector turned beet red.

"Put it in the wash!" Shadow ordered, dropping it and wiping off his hand. Things were getting weirder and weirder!

But finally, everything was party ready! "So...how DO we get everyone here?" Shadow asked boldly.

"You two sit here. We'll get 'em!" The Chaotix were already out the door before we could argue. So me and Shadow sat down, not talking. It didn't take long for everyone to arrive.

"WHOA." was all anyone could say. We made the short-notice party a HUGE success! Good music played. Awesome food. Nobody punched the punch (Idk why I wrote that okay?).

"Hey! Let's play a game!" Cream said.

"Truth or Dare!" everyone replied. What was that?

"How do you play?" I asked.

Rouge explained. "Sound fun?" she asked when she finished.

"Yeah..." I replied quietly.

"Good! Now sit down!" Rouge said as she patted a spot besides her. Well, I supposed it WOULD be fun to try Truth and Dare...

* * *

**BTW I'm also very sad about those kids who were killed at that shooting in Connecticut T.T! RIP**

**Vector: ESPIO!**

**Me: *eating chips* UYEASJDIASEI!**

**Vector: WHAT?!**

**Me: BFIQIUQFGYWERBFUHERNQRNGYIUW EXNHAS!**

**Vector: SWALLOW!**

**Me: *jumping up and down* NUILASENCCKNUUDASKIUASECKN!**

***THWACK***

**Vector: STARS...*falls backwards. You see a floating frying pan***

**Me: *swallows* HE'S...OHNEVERMIND...**

**Deranegd Shadow Fangirl**


	16. Chapter 16: I Have the Flu

**HEYA! This chappie is EXTRA special! Two endings for the price of one!**

**I started feeling like crap during second period, spent third period in the nurse's office, and went home around 11:30. I think I may have the flu.**

**T.T CELEBRATING 674 VIEWS! *faints***

**REVIEWS**

**DarkPrincessDream: T.T NEW REVIEWER! COOKIES FOR YOU! *starts to rain cookies* Oh my gods, it is the most interesting Truth or Dare ANYONE will read. BTW LOVE YOUR PIC! THANKS FOR FOLLOWING! **

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**

**Charmy: DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?!**

**Me: YEAH I LIKE WAFFLES!**

**Charmy: DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES?!**

**Me: YEAH I LIKE PANCAKES!**

**Charmy: DO YOU LIKE FRENCH TOAST?!**

**Me: YEAH I...Wait...that's...THREE...questions...*shrugs*...LIKE FRENCH TOAST!**

**Both: DO DO DO DO CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTHFUL! WAFFLES! WAFFLES! WAFFLES! DO DO DO DO CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTHFUL!**

**Me: GO SUGAR RUSHES!**

**Charmy: YEAH! *high fives me***

**Vector: They're on a sugar rush?**

**Me: NO! I JUST LIKE ACTING HYPER! MY PARENTS DON'T LET ME HAVE SUGAR ANYMORE! LAST TIME, I BURNED A POOL!**

**Vector: How do you burn a pool?**

**Me: WITH FIRE!**

**Vector: *sweatdrops* Lovely. *backs out of the room***

**Me: WHY DOES EVERYONE DO THAT?!**

**Charmy: I DON'T KNOW!**

**Me: LET'S ANNOY SONIC!**

**Charmy: YEAH!**

***5 seconds later***

**Sonic: STOP ANNOYING ME!**

**Me and Charmy: *aren't even on the same dimension as Sonic* HOW ARE WE ANNOYING YOU?! WE AREN'T EVEN ON THE SAME DIMENSION YOU ARE ON!**

**Sonic: Well, you guys are EXISTING, which is ANNOYING ME!**

**Me: SWEET, WE'RE ANNOYING YOU!**

**Sonic: *facepalms***

* * *

Chapter 16 (FINALLY REMEMBERED!): Truth or Dare

It looked HUMILIATING. The dares were SO embarrassing and the truths were WORSE!

Charmy had to yell, "I LOVE MY LITTLE PONY!" out the window. Rouge had to remove ALL her makeup. It turns out the Vector really DOES like Cream's mom. No one had done one on me yet, thank goodness!

"Espio: Truth or Dare?" Charmy asked.

"Truth," was Espio's response.

"Are you the purple ninja destined to help Lloyd Garmadon the Green ninja defeat his dad Lord Garmadon once and for all?"

"WHAT?!"

"It's a known fact about Ninjago! There's a purple ninja I read it online-"

"NO!" Espio interrupted.

"Shoot, I was hoping you'd be," Charmy mutteredinterrupted.

"Rouge: Truth or Dare?" Blaze asked.

"Truth." (Based of a question Rouge was asked in Ep. 10 of "Ask the Sonic Heroes!")

"If you could kill anyone in this room, who and why?"

Rouge thought for a little bit. "Well, Espio, just to see the other two try to solve the mystery, I mean Espio's, like, the BRAINS of the group!"

"Shoot," Shadow complained. "I was aboout to ask you to kill Silver!"

"OR," Rouge pointed out, "I could kill a certain someone (*cough* SHADOW! *cough*) who made me remove my makeup, HMM?!"

"Point taken," Shadow said meekly.

"Knuckles: Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Dare!"

"Run around screaming like a chicken!"

He screams pretty loud.

"Shadow: Truth or Dare?" Silver asked.

"Dare."

"You have to sing 'What Makes You Beautiful' to ANY girl in this room!"

"WHAT?! NO WAY IN A MILLION YEARS WOULD I SING!" Shadow screeched.

"And just for THAT, you have to sing to...Madonna!"

I was red with embarrassment and anger. Shadow was just the same. But he was forced to sing. He was REALLY good! We all applauded as he finished.

"Madonna: Truth or Dare?" Shadow said.

Darn. "Dare."

"I dare you to end the game so we can do something else."

I couldn't blame him. I was still red.

"GAME OVER!" I announced.

The next game was called Spin the Bottle.

"It's SO fun!" Rouge explained quickly.

"I guess..." I mumbled. I was a bit-Fine. A LOT-nervous.

But it WAS fun. Silver's spin landed on Blaze. So he walked up to her and they kissed...on the LIPS! Sonia brushed Knuckles's cheek with one, and he looked like he died and went to heaven. Manic was redder than Knuckles when he kissed Rouge. Cream gave Tails a kiss on the nose. Finally, it was...

* * *

**Heya! Anyway, I wrote two endings for this! Vote on an ending!**

* * *

**Ending A**

Finally, it was my turn. The bottle spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun...until it landed on...I looked up.

The person who the bottle had landed on looked panicked. And really red. But I HAD to do it, or else.

So I walked over and kissed Shadow lightly on the cheek.

He fell over. That was the high point of the game. Everyone was laughing too hard to continue furthur. So we did some dancing, ate a little, and talked, but everyone couldn't stop laughing about what had happened.

I wondered how Shadow had felt all about it...

**Ending B**

Finally, it was Espio's turn. The bottle spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun...until it landed on...I turned very red.

It had landed on me! Espio was red, too. He walked sloooowly over, saying, "I'm REALLY sorry," so I closed my eyes and suddenly...

CRASH!

I opened my eyes. Espio was in a position like someone had pushed him to the ground. And right in front of me was...

"Shadow, what's going on?" I asked.

Shadow looked at his feet. "I...I couldn't let him do that..." he mumbled.

"Shadow: The rules of the game are: If a boy spins the bottle and it lands on a girl, but the boy is shoved out of the way by another boy before the spinner kisses the girl, the shover has to kiss the girl (I made that up okay?)!" Rouge called out, giggling.

Shadow turned red. Apparently, he hadn't thought about that.

Sonic starting singing, "Kiss The Girl." Vector wolf-whistled. I turned red. Tails tried to hide his smile. Charmy couldn't stop laughing. So Shadow had to bend down and kiss me on the cheek. I almost fell over. That was the high point of the game. Everyone was laughing too hard to continue furthur.

So we did some dancing, ate a little, and talked, but everyone couldn't stop laughing about what had happened.

I wondered how Shadow had felt all about it...

* * *

**Well, I had both of those ideas, but had NO idea about which one I should choose. So, I need five reviews saying which I should go with! **

**RULES**

**1. Can't vote twice**

**Fly on, prosper, and may the odds EVER be in your favor!**

**Effie: LINE STEALER!**

**Me: What's it to ya?! =D**

***30 SECONDS LATER***

**Me (with pink hair): WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?!**

**Derangled Shadow Fangirl**


	17. Chapter 17: I DON'T HAVE THE FLU!

**I DON'T HAVE THE FLU! It's just a virus! YESSSSSS! =D**

**OH. ****MY. GODS. MADONNA. WAS. RECOMMENDED. TO. ANOTHER. ****WEBSITE.**

**MIND :8$)8:)!$9:!79~*?{[}+^*!]+{[!| ERROR ERROR CAN NOT COMPUTE**

**BTW I CHOOSE ENDING A! Ending B would've put the story into lightspeed. If you know where that reference came from, review, and you get a sneak peek!**

**REVIEWS**

**Raeweis: Yeah. BEING IN LOVE MAJORLY SUCKS! OMG yeah Shadow got him! That was one of my favorite episodes! I was pretty bummed when Cosma died. I'm half Taiream and half Tailsmo. Truth or Dare is ALWAYS interesting! Anyway, I created a girl for Espio in this story, so Shadow isn't exactly mad. But resentful. I convinced Effie to return my hair to its natural brown. She did, but on one condition: I can't rip off lines anymore.**

**...From the HUNGER GAMES, that is... **

**KattLatias: O.O BOYFRIEND?! MUST. READ. YOUR. STORIES! *robotic voice* C isn't an option. Does not compute. Does not compute. Error. Error. Er-*explodes***

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**

**Charmy: WHY ARE WE YELLING?!**

**Me: BECAUSE IT'S FUN!**

**Charmy: OKAY!**

**Me: IKR?!**

**Both: YELLING IS FUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Me: THIS WAS INSPIRED FROM A CONVO BETWEEN CARTER AND ZIA IN THE RED PYRAMID! RED PYRAMID TO RICK RIORDAN! SONIC THE HEDGIE AND COMPANY TO SEGA! MADONNA TO ME!**

**Charmy: OMG U OWN DE SINGER SHE'S AWESOME!**

**Me: *facepalms* ME OWN DE CHARRIE NOT DE SINGER!**

* * *

Chapter 17: A Date? ;)

It was almost a whole week after the party, and everyone was STILL laughing.

Poor Shadow had looked very shocked when I kissed him, so everyone laughed about it. And everyone asked me about it. It was SO irritating.

So, yeah. I had kissed Shadow. So what? It was SPIN THE BOTTLE. I HAD to kiss him. It was the rules of the game, for Pete's sake! It was the rule! It didn't mean that we were GOING OUT!

But what Shadow said afterwards made me rethink that a little bit (Credit to The Kane Chronicles for the next scene!)...

Me and Shadow were cleaning up after the party (Yeah this is a flashback!).

The Chaotix were supposed to help, but Vector got a phone call so he was outside, talking. Charmy had to use the restroom, but was taking long so Espio went to find him.

We were pretty much done, anyway.

"Well, that's that!" I said cheerfully, dusting off my hands.

"That was actually kinda fun..." Shadow spoke up.

"Yeah..." I replied quietly. We were still a bit awkward around each other since the...kiss.

"Um...I was thinking..." Shadow began.

"About what?" I asked, turning my head.

"Well...we don't really know each other that well..." he continued. That was true. All that I knew about Shadow was that he looked like me, blushed around me, was the complete version of me, and fell over if a girl kissed him. Other than that...yeah. Not that much.

"We only met a few weeks ago," I prompted.

"Well, I just want to know you a bit better, that's all. I know this nice spot by the river, on a hill. It could be just the two of us..." his voice trailed off.

"You mean like a DATE?" I asked.

It DID sound like a date. Just me and him, in a nice spot, ALONE... I wanted to know HIM better. Was that what first dates were like?

Apparently, Shadow hadn't thought of it like that, because his mouth hung open as he blushed, like, SCARLET. His expression was so funny that I cracked a smile.

"You look like Sonic when Amy kissed him!" I joked.

"I-I d-do?" he stammered.

I nodded. "Now shut your mouth before flies fly in!" I ordered. He obliged. But it left me a little bit confused. Why did he act like that constantly?...

I generally avoided the others after the party (Flashback over.).

Everyone was still talking about the kiss. So I had plenty of time to myself. Time to think.

About the way Shadow acted around me all the time.

Sometimes he was the type of guy who never blushed, never stammered, never stood there with his mouth open.

Sometimes...he was the exact opposite. I was so confused. Then, I started remembering little things. Like how my heart pounded whenever I saw him. How adorable he was whenever he blushed. How I got a warm feeling whenever he complimented me. How he was when he was just being himself. How much I wanted to know him better. How I loved it when he smiled. How he seemed to care for me so.

And when I kissed him in Spin The Bottle...I had enjoyed that. I wanted to do that again. I...did...I...did I LIKE Shadow?! I was even more confused. Like...or...NOT like? Maybe it was different. Maybe I was looking at it wrong.

Maybe he HATED me...Ugh! I was no expert on love! Maria was the expert. She had told me SO MUCH about boys, but I wasn't always tuned in.

I felt HOPELESSS...WAIT! I snapped my fingers. I knew someone who could help!

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHA! You'll have to wait to find out who that person is!**

**(But it's obvious...**

**...When you THINK about it!)**

**Charmy: MORE SUGAH!**

**Me: MORE SUGAH!**

**Vector: *runs away screaming* MOOOOOOMMMMMMMMY!**

**Me and Charmy: SSSSUUUUUUUUGGGGGGAAAAAAHHHH H...*eat more SUGAH until we finally...***

**_BOOM!_  
**

**Vector: DID THEY EXPLODE?! *peeks inside room, obviously afraid of seeing guts EVERYwhere***

**Me and Charmy: *are DYING around a brown paper bag in shreds***

**Vector: -.- Not funny, guys. Not funny AT ALL.**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	18. Chapter 18: A SAD CHAPPIE! TT

**I sowwy for no chappie yesterday! T.T I didn't get the iPad until it was late and conked out early.**

**SCHOOL WAS RELEASED EARLY TODAY! YAHOOO!**

**REVIEWS**

**Raeweis: SUGAAAAAAAH! *runs around* Well, I can't have sugar, otherwise I'd destroy the world (Actually, I can eat A LOT of sugar, but not be affected.). Yeah, Shadow's pretty shy, because of the whole thing with Maria. ADORB, I KNOW! A virus? Oh, yeah. The love kind? Because I have a regualr virus. Aw, yeah. She. Is. LOVESICK!**

**shadowofdarkness: Hey, I was young! Thanks for that. Y'know, you shoud get an account. IT'S SO FUN!**

**KattLatias: Uh, no. Yeah. Who IS Pete?**

**Generl: FIRE AT WILL!**

** Soldier: WHICH ONE IS WILL?**

**General: *explodes***

**Hmm. Which site? The LEGO messageboards?**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY:**

**Sonia: Is this a happy chappie?**

**Me: T.T...IT'S SO SAD...**

**Sonia: HOW?!**

**Me: Madonna finds out Maria died!**

**Sonia: Oh, dear...**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Sonic, Maria would be alive, even though that would jack up the plotline of Sonic X and the whole Shadow the Hedgehog game, plus screw Shadow's dark personality.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Feelings

I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a voice replied.

I opened the door to Rouge's room. It was a really nice room. Upbeat music played. There where posters of jewels on the walls. It was very clean. On the bed sat Rouge, lookng up from her book (_Famous Jewels of Our Time _XD). "Oh! Nice for you to drop by my room!" Rouge said, rising from her seat.

"Hi, Rouge," I said hestintly.

What if this wasn't such a good idea?

"It's about Shadow, isn't it?" Rouge read my mind.

"Yes..." I began tentively.

I told her all-how Shadow acted around me, how I felt my pulse increase around him...I pretty much told her EVERYTHING. Rouge is a very good listener. She always pays attention, says, "Go on," during a pause, everything. When I finished, she nodded her head slooooowly. "Oh. I see," she spoke softly.

"And now I'm all confused. Like...or...not like?" I asked her.

"Shadow likes you. sugar. As in MORE than just a friend like," Rouge assured.

I sat down on the floor. "But what about ME?!" I complained.

My head was still reeling from trying to figure it out on my own. But Shadow liking ME?! As in a CRUSH?! Should I feel happy? Scared? Mad? Confused? Surprised? Upset? Sad? How SHOULD I feel?

"How do you feel?" Rouge probed, kneeling down.

"I...I don't know! I was never able to get this boy-girl stuff! Maria was!" I snapped.

The mention of Maria seemed to shock Rouge. "You...You knew Maria?!" she said in a hushed tone.

"Yes! EVERYone on the ARK knew Maria!" I cried out.

Rouge looked a bit pained. "Shadow...Shadow knew her, too," she began.

I blinked. "He-He d-did?" I responded in a choked tone.

Rouge nodded. "He was her only friend, and the other way around for Maria, too," Rouge continued.

"She's a nice girl to EVERYone she meets," I replied.

Rouge looked away abruptly. "She's...gone..." I heard her say very quietly.

It smacked me in the face. "Wh-what?!" I asked. The room seemed to spin a little.

"Agents from G.U.N. were sent to ARK to shut down Project Shadow because they thought it was too dangerous. Maria was trying to help Shadow escape. She put him in a pod, when Shadow noticed another pod that was loaded. Maria pulled the lever on the first pod, then was about to pull the lever on the second pod with Shadow in it, when a squad came in and told her to stop. She shook her head and pulled the lever, when an officer pulled his trigger. 'Shadow, if you ever meet my first friend, please help her be happy with me being gone,' were some of her last words to Shadow," Rouge concluded softly, tears brimming in her eyes.

"She...she died saving us..." I murmured. I tried to appear calm on the outside, but I failed. I burst into tears. Maria...my first and only friend...gone. I just couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Rouge called.

In walked Shadow, looking concerened. "What happened?" he demanded.

"I had to tell her...tell her about Maria..." Rouge trailed off.

The only sound was me, sobbing softly.

"She was a good friend," Shadow spoke up. He wasn't acting all awkward. He was...serious.

I realized he was concerened...concerened about ME! My heart fluttered a little. He really DID like me! But I was still too upset to care. Maria was gone. What could fill the gap in my heart!

I didn't think Shadow could...

* * *

***sniffs* Okay, this just reminded me of Connecticut...BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *starts sobbing***

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**

**^I shall never forget 12/14/12 and 9/11^**


	19. Chapter 19: Nightmares! OH, NO!

**THE WORLD IS STILL HERE! I didn't believe that calendar, though. I mean, IT'S NOT EVEN FREAKING REAL!**

**REVIEWS**

**KattLatias: IKR?! I was T.T the WHOLE ENTIRE TIME I wrote that chappie.**

**Raeweis: Thx! I'm good at writing stuff like that. However, I SUCK at comedies!**

**shadowofdarkness: LOL?! OH...Well, I was typing it quickly at the time. And I tend to mess up when I do that, plus I was tired. *facepalms* Uh, you hit the sign-up button thingy?**

**WARNING: I'd like to say this chapter is filled with adorb puppy dogs and kitty cats, unicorns, rainbows, flowers, and Shadow freaking out about how colorful and cheerful it is (TOO...MUCH...COLOR! Chaos...CONTROL!) Unforchanately, it's not. It's filled with a touch of romance, shooting stars, and a nightmare. A SAD nightmare, I should add.**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**

**Sonia: How come the world didn't end?**

**Me: Um, go ask Nico.**

**Sonia: Why?**

**Me: ...Just go ask...**

* * *

Chapter 6.3: A Nightmare

I didn't show up to dinner that night. I was still upset. Why would someone kill Maria?

Rouge had let me borrow her tissues earlier. But it would take more than tissues to help me get over the shock.

My first and only friend...dead.

Finally, I had calmed down just enough to climb into bed.

I couldn't get to sleep, though.

I just stared out the window, wondering which star was Maria. Maria had once said that she always thought that when a person died, he or she became a star in the night sky. I knew that it wasn't true, but I still liked to think of it that way.

I could still remember being put to sleep in my pod by Dr. Robotnik. I had a dreamless sleep for over half a century. I remembered wanting to see the stars, the moon, the ARK, the books, the lab, the rooms, and Maria again.

I remembered my first time seeing Shadow: Dr. Robotnik had been working on a project he wouldn't let me see or tell me about, which wasn't like him. So when he had to leave the lab for an important meeting, I seized the chance. I ripped off the canvas that covered the pod. And I gasped. He was...perefect. Dr. Robotnik was almost done with him. Even then, my heart beat for him. I had hoped, ack then, that we would be friends...maybe even more...

A knocking sound jolted me from my memories. I opened my door. It was Shadow.

"I hope you don't mind me distrubing you, but, apparently, there's a meteor shower going on, and you shouldn't miss it. Everyone else is on the roof. Come on!" he said, jerking my hand. We were on the roof in no time at all. Everyone else was standing in silence.

Then, the first one appeared. It shot across the night sky so quickly that at first I didn't quite see it. But, then, another one appeared. Ad then another. And then another! Soon, the whole sky was filled with them. It was a glorius sight.

I remembered the old charm Maria taught me: When you wish upon a shooting star, it will come true. I immediantly started thinking:

Should I wish for a chance to see Maria again, even if it was in a dream?

Money?

Our mission to go well?

Amy to return home safely?

No one to get hurt? But then I looked at Shadow, and immediantly knew what to wish for: A perefect first date with Shadow. I was disappointed when it ended.

But when Shadow brought me back, I realized we had held hands for the whole time. AGAIN. But this time, I didn't want to let go for even a little moment...

***OH, NO! THE STORY HAS A BREAK! DX***

The rest of the night wasn't as easy.

I tossed and turned for some reason.

And when I FINALLY could sleep, I had a nightmare:

I was sitting in the room with the big window in the ARK with Maria.

Suddenly, there was a pounding. Maria grabbed my hand, and we raced down a hallway that I didn't recognize one little bit. Maria led me to a chamber with pods. She said, "Get in one" I obliged. She got ready to pull the lever. Then, suddenly, the door crashed down. Agents from G.U.N. stood there.

"Don't pull that!" one of them ordered.

Maria shook her head. "You'll only hurt my only friend!" she rebelled.

One of the officers pulled his trigger.

Maria cried out in pain.

Shouts of, "You shot a child! You shot a child! An innocent chid! What is WRONG with you?!" rang out over and over.

Maria pulled the lever.

"NO!" I screamed in pure frustration, anger, and immense pain. I watched Maria, my only friend, die...

I woke up, crying silently. Maria...I still couldn't believe she was gone. I just couldn't...

* * *

**Sonic: I just found out why the world didn't end.**

**Me: ...**

**Sonic: So, THAT'S why you can't have sugar!**

**Me: ...**

**Sonic: Man, I bet that was AWKWARD...**

**Me: ...**

**Sonic: I still can't believe Nico had to-**

**Me: DISCUSSION OVER! *clamps a hand over Sonicsp's mouth***

**Sonic: Mmph.**

**Me: Yeah. Whatevs. May the force be with you!**

**Obi-Wan: LINE STEALER!**

**Me: So? EVERYONE in Star Wars says THAT!**

**Obi: ...**

**Me: ...**

**Obi: ...**

**Me: Want ice for that burn?**

**Obi: *starts force-coking me***

**Me: SONIC! HELP!**

**Sonic: *eating popcorn* Actually, I'm quite enjoying this.**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	20. Chapter 20: This is sorta short

**Seriosuly, guys?! I get called a dumbass and nobody cares?!**

**Sonic: Why should they?**

**Me: *SMACK***

**Sonic: *holding cheek* OW! WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY?!**

**Me: Yes. Yes it was.**

**REVIEWS**

**Ebonyy12: Sorry, honey. I ship Sonamy. SHADAMY IS UNTOLERATED.**

**QUESTIONF OF THE DAY**

**Me: *head in hands, sobbing***

**Manic: WHOA WHAT HAPPIE?!**

**Me: I saw a vid where Scrouge kills...*sobs*...**

**Manic: Who? Shadow?**

**Me: HE KILLED YOU!**

**Manic: WHAT?! *pissed***

**Me: Uh...**

**WARNING: IDK if I'm updating on Christmas. I asked for a laptop (I'm using my mortal daddy's iPad) though, so I may.**

**ANOTHER WARINING: When a parentheses is in bold, it's an author note. But when it's normal, it's the main character's thoughts.**

**YET ANOTHER WARNING: The "mystery" person IS SO FREAKING OBVIOUS.**

**STILL ANOTHER WARNING: I like to do warnings!**

* * *

****Chapter 21 (OH MY GODS. 15 CHAPPIES LEFT.): Whozat supposed to be?!

A small amount of time had passed now since the meeting. I laid down on my bed, being bored, as usual.

So I decided to go for a quick run. I kicked off my high heels,

**(A/N: Whoa, WHAT?! Shadow's prototype wears HEELS?! *faints*)**

found some socks (YES, I WEAR SOCKS, unlike a certain emo hedgehog we all know...), and laced up my running shoes. I decided to run in the dense forest-near Dr. Eggman's base. I wanted to check out something. Like if Amy's still there or not...

In no time at all, I was there.

**(A/N: NOT a flashback.)**

I steathily scaled up the walls, Man-Spider style. It was broad daylight, so ANYone could see me. I had to be careful. I made it to the windows. Amy was still in her cage, except she looked weaker...and REALLY freaked out.

I saw Dr. Eggman arguing with a little dude. It had two pointy things on either side of its head that I thought were ears. It also had yellow eyes, jetpacks, a shoulder bag, I guessed, and red boots. I've seen him before...UGH! What was his name?...

Oh, yeah! Bokkun!

I couldn't tell what they were arguing about, but it must've been something pretty big.

It went on for awhile. They were cut off when Amy shouted loud enough for ME to be able to hear, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS FIGHTING ABOUT?!" which shut them up quickly.

Dr. Eggman shouted something back.

Amy replied, loudly again, "WHY SHOULD I CARE?! I'M STUCK IN THIS STUPID CAGE!" Even from my spot, I could see Dr. Eggman and Bokkun clap their hands on their aching ears. Then, a young girl hedgehog came in. She was yellow, with a blue headband and matching dress.

She said something.

Dr. Eggman responded something. Amy said,

"Who's THAT?!"

Dr. Egman replied, "For the LAST time, HER NAME DOESN'T MATTER TO YOU!"

Wow.

THAT was weird.

I've never seen that hedghog before, even though she looked remotely familiar. She looked like someone I knew...Oh! The headband and the dress! It made her look like Amy somewhat. Except blue. Maybe she was captured, too...Nope. If she WAS captured, then why was walking freely about? Maybe the others had seen her before.

I made a mental note to ask them.

In the meantime, the sun was beginnng to set.

I decided to head back...

* * *

**Heh. Did anyone get the Man-Spider joke?! I was like "Um, they should have some mix-ups about popular stuff...I'VE GOT IT,"**

**Crap. Mortal daddy's calling me. Gotta dash!**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	21. Chapter 21: MEWWY CHITHMASSS!

**HEY HEY HEY! IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!**

**WE HAVE HIT OVER A THOUSAND VIEWS. MIND *%{%?|*%^]{[?[{}£|€[]{*+ ERROR ERROR CAN NOT COMPUTE**

**REVIEWS**

**KattLatias: ...Have I ever mentioned how much I hate it when people are too smart for their own good...**

**Raeweis: "Ask the Sonic Heroes!" has played a certain level of development in this story. For example, remember when Madonna talked about those Swiss Cake rolls? Me and Gem had just watched Episode 5 of "ATSH!" And that YouTube series also brought our mystery person into being XD! Well, I'm copying this off my email. And me email has no spellchecky AT ALL. So, yeah. I don't notice mistakes until someone points them out. Sheesh, beta this if you want to!**

**SnowyDawn7: Ö WE MUST BE TWINS! DO YOU ALSO LIKE PERCY JACKSON?! Well, I CAN spell, and send AT LEAST two emails DAILY nagging Gem about her spelling. That girl spelled Eiffel "eifel" and psyhco "physco!" I was like "Uh, NO."**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**

**Scrouge: What do YOU want for Christmas?!**

**Me: Your face. **

**Scrouge: -.- No, SERIOUSLY!**

**Me: THE DAY WHERE ALL OF YOU IDIOTS SHALL DIE!**

**Scrouge: Hey, you took mine! *pouts***

**Knuckles: Um, is it just me, or is Shazer on a low blood sugar today?**

**Sonic: Yup. Low blood sugar.**

**Me: SUGAR!**

**WARNING: PREPARE TO FACEPALM AT SHADOW.**

**ANOTHER WARNING: I HAVE A NEW LINEBREAK.**

**YET ANOTHER WARNING: THE LINEBREAK IS AWESOME.**

**STILL ANOTHER WARNING: THE LINEBREAK IS VERY VERY AWESOME.**

* * *

Chapter 21 (I think): He's LOOKING at me!

I was back in no time at all.

Everyone talked at dinner about the plans. We had all broken up into our teams to discuss them over and over, again and again. My team talked it over (Not really.). Well, me and Shadow talked about it over.

Silver and Blaze just mostly held hands and stared into each other's eyes.

Looking around, I saw some of that happen to the other teams. Knuckles stared at Sonia, while Rouge flirted with an EXTREMELY red Manic. That was the only way to tell who was Manic and who was Knuckles.

Sonic talked with his team, but Tails kept glancing at Cream. Cheese was the only one giving Sonic his full attention, because Cream kept on glancing at Tails like, "Stop it, it's freaking me out. Why are you staring at me?"

**(A/N: Ready facepalm grenades!)**

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shadow looking at me (1st facepalm). I turned my head. "What is it?" I asked. Shadow jumped.

"OH! Um...What were you looking at?" Shadow replied (2nd facepalm).

"Everyone else not paying attention. What are YOU looking at?" I retorted (BURNT).

He was REALLY red.

"Nothing..." he mumbled (3rd facepalm).

But he was DEFINITELY looking at me. Why would he? Well, I wasn't wearing makeup. Plus, instead of my jumpsuit, I was wearing a tank top (0_0 Geez, Shadow...4th facepalm) and sweatpants. My hair/quills (No idea which) which were usually in a bun or ponytail, was down. So, yeah. I looked different.

So why was he...LOOKING so much at me in that way? It was really creeping me out, up to the point where I couldn't concentrate, so I got up.

"I'm leaving," I announced to my team. Silver and Blaze didn't hear me. Either that, or they didn't care. Probably both. I wouldn't have been surprised if they started to kiss.

That's how intent each was in the other's eyes. Shadow looked a bit disappointed (5th facepalm). I hated to leave him so abruptly, but his staring was making it IMPOSSIBLE to concentrate. So I left.

***DO YOU LIKE LINEBREAKS?!***

I laid on my bed, thinking. Shadow had never looked at me THAT intensely before (6th facepalm). So why would he start today? Maybe it had something to do with my running outfit (DUH...7th facepalm). It was only used for running because it's harder to run in heels and a jumpsuit.

So I wore sweatpants and a tank top. My hair/quills were down because it was exhilarating to feel the wind whip through them. And my makeup would smear, so I always took it off. I decided to evaluate myself in the mirror.

Hmmm...

Wow.

The tank top was tighter than I thought it was (8th facepalm). My hair/quills framed my face, making me look sorta...exotic, I supposed. And my makeupless face...my eyelids were their natural shade of black, while my cheeks weren't as pink as usual. I used pink lipstick, but my lips were actually a brilliant shade of ruby. I looked just as good without makeup as I did with it on me.

But why would it make him look at me more (9th facepalm)?

UGH.

Never mind.

I wasn't a guy expert. It really wasn't my expertise. I would fall asleep halfway through one of Rouge's guy lectures...AGAIN. I gave up, frowning. My life was COMPLICATED. I decided to ask Rouge in the morning. In the meantime, I climbed into bed, falling asleep quickly.

I was surrounded by stars. Hundreds, thousands, millions, BILLIONS of them! I was trying to find the star that was Maria (O_O). But I couldn't. Each star cried out, "I'm here! I'm Maria!" and sounded like her. I woke up. Wow. THAT was weird

**(A/N: THANK you, Captain Obvious!)...**

***YEAH, I LIKE LINEBREAKS!***

* * *

**WOOT WOOT, NINE FACEPALMS IN ONE CHAPPIE! PARTY ROCK IS IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT-**

**Sonic: Who's Nico?**

**Me: *stops dancing* WHAT?!**

**Sonic: *holding paper* It says here that after Scrouge he's the next host.**

**Me: *snatches paper* GIMME THAT!**

**Sonic: O.o...Low blood sugar much...**

**Me: You have NO idea.**

**And now a sappy Christmas message:**

**Meryy Christmas to all! Wow it's been like 5 months and I'm STILL hyper about Sonic and friends! But, admiss all these chapters and stories, ****let's reflect on the true spirit of Christmas:**

**Christmas. It's here again. We love it. You get presents, like on your birthday. You get candy, and behave all year...just for it. But what IS Christmas all about? We celebrate Christmas because Jesus, our lord and Savior, was born on this very special day. We love Him so much that we celebrate His birthday every year. The angels proclaimed it to lowly sheperds. But not to high officals. Jesus was born unto a poor family. But why? He IS the Son of God the Almighty. He could've been born into a rich family! But he chose a poor one because He cared about us. In His holy eyes, EVERYONE was special. It didn't matter if you are rich, poor, well-dressed, ANY of that. He loves you with ALL his heart-so much that He became human for us. We celebrate Christmas because Jesus showed us that it wasn't about the getting-it was about the giving. We have to give love freely to be truly loved by someone. We celebrate Christmas because it's not about the presents, cookies, Santa, getting, candy, ornaments, tree, or even miseltoe. It's about celebrating the special time we spend with friends, family, and giving. And, of course, the anniversery of the greatest gift Jesus has EVER given to the world. Himself.**

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Shazer**


	22. Chapter 22: HEYA!

**Me: *random happy dance***

**Sonic: Ignore her, she got an iTouch for Christmas.**

**Me: AND TISSUES!**

**Sonic: *scoots away***

**REVIEWS**

**KattLatias: Well, I wouldn't call her stupid. That is, unless if she starts to yell at me for not making this Shadamy. Shadamy IS stupid, however. It's one of those couples that make me think "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Like when I read a ThaliaXChiron fic O_o**

**blueshroom: I'm sorry, but WHAT?!**

**Raeweis: IKR?! Me fingers hurt after I type this. Yes. He could've. I've seen the spellchecker! I'm not stupid!**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**

**Scrouge: So! What'd ya get for Christmas?**

**Me: DIAGONAL ALLEY SET, THE BURROW SET, HARRY POTTER KINECT GAME, SKITTLES, CHOCLATE, BSC books, Trixie Belden books, "Shatterproof," the final Charlie Bone book, Orbeez, One Direction toothbrush (Courtesy of Mummy dearest), towel dress thingy (coverup?), guide to being the best at EVERYthing, HUNGER GAMES MAGNETIC BOOKMARKS, cat wall decals, Taylor Swift Speak Now world tour book, Sonic Generations (I ASKED FOR SONIC 06!), Poison Apple books, headphones, Squinkies, two small Harry Potter sets, purse, wallet, "Time Quake," AND 250 DOLLARS.**

**Scrouge: *jaw hangs open***

**Me: Well, I get the money after the first report card I get!**

**WARNING: I am a Christian. And I'm part German. Also, I'm a brunette. Why is this necessary? Because I'm about to diss Hitler. **

**ANOTHER WARNING: I'm using my iPod, so it'll take longer to update and edit.**

**YET ANOTHER WARNING: There's a part that sounds like a history lesson.**

**STILL ANOTHER WARNING: I HAVE READ "TRUST NO ONE." AND THE VESPER MOLE IS NOT IAN. AND A HOSTAGE DIES. AND THERE IS A CHARACTER CALLED NICO. WHO THEY MEET IN ITALY.**

* * *

Chapter 22: Asking Rouge

I caught up with Rouge after breakfest.

"Hey, Rouge!" I greeted her. She turned around.

"Oh! Hi, Madonna!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry if I startled you," I apologized sheepishly.

"Oh, no, no, it's okay!" Rouge replied.

We talked about other things, lingering for a while. "I have a question," I started.

Ask away!" was Rouge's reply.

"Yesterday, I went out for a run. So, I dressed kinda differently. I wore a tank top and sweatpants, my hair wasn't up, and I didn't use makeup. And Shadow kept on looking at me. What's up with that?!" I told her.

"Was the top tight?" she asked.

"Yeah..." I answered

**(A/N: Sorry for those of you who now hate Shadow because of that. It wasn't my fault.).**

Rouge tilted her head."Get into your running outfit and show me what you look like," she ordered. I obeyed. Rouge's eyes widened quickly.

"What?! Is there something wrong?!" I probed.

"You look...FABULOUS!" Rouge proclaimed as she grabbed my hands and spun me around.

"I-I d-d-d-do?!" I stuttered.

Rouge nodded. "Great figure, exotic hair, gorgeous face...no WONDER he kept on looking! You're a KNOCKOUT! You'll make a girl here JEALOUS!" Rouge kept on talking.

I let her.

I've been called "pretty" before, but...GORGEOUS?! I felt like I've leveled up! It was CRAZY! I would probably collapse if I got called "insanely HOT." I mean...I'm just a prototype of the Ultimate Lifeform, after all! I wasn't MEANT to be gorgeous! I was meant to help others, like those poor souls on Earth!

There was a BIG war going on there. And it involved the whole world. And it wasn't even the first one too!

**(A/N: Yup. It's World War II!) **

Apparently, the second one was started by a man named Hitler. He was harming so many people-mostly secret agents of G.U.N. G.U.N. had been shortly formed after the first World War happened, apparently. But Hitler didn't stop there. He also killed people called Jews, but treated blonde people with blue eyes fairly.

But Dr. Robotnik, after his son and daughter-in-law (Maria's parents) had disappeared mysteriously (They were in Germany for some reason) took no chances and brought Maria to ARK.

"And-Hey, HELLO?! Are you LISTENING?!" Rouge interrupted my thoughts.

"Uhhh...what?" I said back.

Rouge frowned. "You zoned out," was all she said, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry. I ALWAYS zone out during boy-girl stuff," I informed her.

She rolled her eyes. AGAIN. "Well, you better stop it, then. As of right now, you'll HAVE to stay awake, sugar," she said mischeieviously.

I gulped nervously. "Wh-What's THAT supposed to mean now?" I asked her.

She only smiled. "You'll see..." she said mysteriously...

***DO YOU LIKE MY LINEBREAK?!***

And I did.

Rouge gave me SO many tips on trying to wow a guy, that I almost collapsed from the load. Plus, I only pretended to pay attention. Which was a mistake. A HUGE one!. She immediantly asked me questions afterwards, and when I got them all wrong, she re-gave the guy lecture.

AGAIN.

I tried to pay attention, but I fell asleep anyway. Boy-girl stuff just wasn't my thing. So she let me go. With a warning. But I didn't care. It bored me, anyway.

I went to my room and changed back into my black jumpsuit, while putting my hair/quills up into a ponytail. I started to put on my makeup. I applied my purple eyeshadow, light pink blush, and was about to put on my pink lipstick when I suddenly changed my mind. I put some lipgloss on instead. I didn't know why. I just did.

The lipstick didn't really match my coloring, anyway...

***YEAH I LIKE YOUR LINEBREAK!***

* * *

**Me: ZZZZZZZZ...**

**Scrouge: What's with HER?!**

**Sonic: Girly stuff makes her sleepy.**

**Scrouge: Let's keep it that way.**

**Me: *yawns* SUP?!**

**Scrouge and Sonic: -.- C'MON!**

**Me: *shrugs* And NINJAAAAA...GOOOO!**

**Kai: LINE STEALER!**

**Me: Jay says it.**

**Kai: So?**

**Me: Cole says it.**

**Kai: And?!**

**Me: Zane says it.**

**Kai: What's your point?**

**Me: Lloyd says it.**

**Kai: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!**

**Me: I'm not ripping you off if four other people say it...**

**Kai: ...**

**Me: ...**

**Kai: You're ripping all of us off.**

**Me: Oh, crap.**

**Kai: HEY GUYS!**

**Me: AUGH! *runs away***

**Ninjas: *chase me***

**Scrouge and Sonic: *eat popcorn, chips, and candy while drinking soda***

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	23. Chapter 23: CONFESSION TIME!

**Hallo, everybody!**

**Lately, I've been getting some complaints about Sonamy being stupid.**

**Confession time: I kinda like to watch Shadamy vids. Mostly because THERE ARE NO SONAMY VIDS WHERE THE SONG IS "NATURALLY." ****I don't mind it THAT much...until it gets to the point where Silver becomes their son. ****Isn't Silver from like 200+ years in the future? So that means he can't be ANYONE'S son. Not even Sonic's and Amy's :(. ****That's one of the reasons I'm not a ShadAmy fan. ****Another is that the first Sonic couple I was ever introduced to was Sonamy. In fact, Sonamy is why I'm a Sonic fan. ****That, and Lilo and Stitch. ****LONG story.**

**But if Sonic died (I hope he doesn't-otherwise there wouldn't be Sonamy), Shadamy would be a good alternative. **

**REVIEWS**

**Raeweis: Ya, I LOVE me iTouch! I really DO fall asleep as well! BEST SHOW EVAH****! It's a shame that CHIMA is replacing it. CHIMA has stupid freaking animal/human hybrids. WHY DOES EVERYTHING INVOLVE TALKING ANIMALS THESE DAYS?!**

**Shadow: *clears throat* AHEM. I'M A HEDGEHOG.**

**Me: *shuns myself***

**KattLatias: O_o THAT IS CREEPY. Yeah. I actually think 06 is one of the best games. Except for the Sonlise O_o. But EVERYONE hates Elise! Plus, IT HAD SILVAZE! YEEEEE HAAAAAW! Speaking of twins, I was at the zoo earlier, and there was a girl who looked ALMOST EXACTLY LIKE ME. And she looked soooo FAMILIAR...ANYHOO...OH MY GOODNESS. I was trying to find this Christmas pic that had Shadow and Cream in it for this Christmas thing I wanted to do. I didn't find it, but that's not the point. So I found one where they were expecting a kid. Usually, I would've stuck my tongue at it and move on. But it was DISTRUBING. I'll just say that Cream wasn't the pregnant one in it, and leave it at that.**

**ArenaLumanti: Um, Shadow's yelling some unpleasant stuff about Shadamy fans, so excuse me while I shut him up.**

**clawsthetiger: What? I don't even know who you are. I would remember the author of a Shadamy story.**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**

**Nico: Did you SERIOUSLY write a crossover between MY world and SONIC'S world?!**

**Me: Yuppers! (I really did.)**

**Nico: Oh.**

**Me: SO! You going to Daddy's wedding?**

**Nico: I need a date.**

**Me: Athena says I need one too.**

**Both: *realize***

**Nico: Um...**

**Me: Should we go together?**

**Nico: ...Gove me one second...*leaves the room***

**Me: ...**

**Nico: *outside of room* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: I HEAR YOU!**

**Nico: Oh, crap...*i chase him around***

* * *

I think Rouge might've talked to Sonia about it, because next thing I knew, SHE was giving me tips, too! I didn't listen.

Ring, ring! Hello! This is a reality check! I don't need those stupid tips! I don't care about them! So, yeah! Hanging up now! Good-bye!

UGH. So FRUSTRATING! Didn't give a HOOT for them! I was perefectly capable of doing it on my own! I could wow guys WITHOUT ANY HELP AT ALL.

If I WANTED to, that is. To be honest, I was actually a loner, really. On the ARK, I knew only very few people besides Maria and Dr. Robotnik.

Whom I saw every day.

So, yeah. I didn't socialize much. And when I DID, it was mostly with other girls. Maybe I DID need those tips...Nope! I didn't! I could do it myself, without ANY help AT ALL! I wasn't a kid! Those tips were INFERIOR...

**(A/N: Shadow finds socks inferior)**

To me. Cream might need them. Amy might. Marine might. Blaze might.

**(A/N: WRONG...ish) **

But THIS hedgehog didn't. I was THOROUGHLY independent...

***DO YOU LIKE LINEBREAKS?!***

I needed help.

**(A/N: You all saw THAT coming...)**

I couldn't talk to Shadow. Every time I tried, I remembered him looking at me, which left me tongue-tied.

I mean, when a guy looks at you constantly, you're sorta scarred for life, really. Especially if you like him back. I mean, you're sorta stuck on it. You wonder if he likes you or if you spilled ketchup or something on your shirt.

But I knew that he DEFINITELY liked me.

The problem was: Did I like him back? I didn't know. I was confused. I didn't know WHO to ask for an answer.

Rouge would just start blabbing about guys all over again. And I had enough of her guy talk.

It just wasn't my thing! Life makes me confused. Thst's my new motto! Seriously! I needed help!

I needed someone that could help me get over it! But WHO?!

Rouge and Sonia would only start babbling about guys. AGAIN.

Even if Amy was here, I had a feeling that she wouldn't be much help, either.

Cream was too young. Ditto for Marine.

Cream's mom? Nah. Probably not.

And I couldn't just go and ask a guy! That would be STUPID! Who COULD I ask?! It would have to be someone who was already in a relationship. A current one, a relationship that wasn't failed. But...WHO?! Suddenly, I knew who to ask...

***YEAH I LIKE LINEBREAKS!***

* * *

**QUICK ANNOUNCEMENTBTHINGY: From now on, I'm ignoring all the flames.**

**Guess who the person is, and you get a free banananana!**

**Shadow: What, no prize?!**

**Me: BANANANANAS ARE PRIZES, SHADIEKUU! *pulls out banananana bazooka***

**Shadow: O_o...So!**

**Me: SO SO WHAT?! I'M STILL A ROCK STAR!**

**Shadow: *faceaplms* Are you going to your Dad's wedding with Nico or not?**

**Me: Well...Daddy says that the only kid of Pluto's Greek side that he approves of is Nico...they really hit it off, too!**

**Shadow: Do you...LIKE Nico?!**

**Me: Is someone JEALOUS?!**

**Shadow: NO.**

**Me: Well, you DO have SOMEONE special *waggles eyebrows***

**Shadow: *red* SHUT UP.**

**Me: Sure. And he lives in you! **

**Rafiki: LINE STEALER!**

**Me: You're a baboon. Whatcha gonna do?!**

**5 SECONDS LATER...**

**Rafiki: *beating me with his stick as I run away***

**Me: HELP! SOMEBODY! PLEASE!**

**Shadow: Nah, I'm just gonna sit here, drink soda, eat chips, and ENJOY this! *does that***

**Me: [removed] YOU, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!**

**Shadow: And a Merry Christmas to YOU, too!**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	24. Chapter 24: Right one to ask

**HEYA! Who likes the pic for the cover I found?! I was looking for a different one, then I saw that one and my brain exploded. **

**REVIEWS**

**shadpwofdarkness: LONGEST REVIEW IN THE HISTORY OF PANCAKES. FREE PANCAKES FOR YOU! *starts raining pancakes around you***

**KattLatias: Sorry. I'm a Silvaze nut. In fact, I have a HYSTERICAL pic of them and their kids on my iPod screen. The kids are smiling, Blaze is smiling, and Silver is asleep. With marker all over his face XD. Their son (The hedgehog, I think) is just SO FREAKING ADORABLE. **

**Raeweis: No, seriously,! Neptune, my daddy, is getting married to Minerva, and I'm one of the bridesmaids! We've-me, Nico, Elizabeth (daughter of Athena), Will, and Aph (Aphrodite)- already went shopping for stuff. And we got to meet Medusa *shudders***

**skittlesluv: I keep my nose out of stories that involve couples that don't agree with, unless if I can't figure out what the pairing is or it has something in the summary that I don't recognize. I read a Sonadow fic once because I didn't know what MPREG was. **

**scarlet: SONAMY IS MY VIDEO GAME PERCABETH (I LOVE PERCABETH!)! Anyway, yeah. I read the first chapter. At first, I thought it was SONAMY, but then it turns out it was Shadamy. I left a review that said "Someone told me this was a Sonamy story. Was I misinformed?"**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**

**Me: *watching YouTube***

**Nico: What ARE you watching?!**

**Me: Sonic Caramelldansen!**

**Nico: *blinks* Hey, what's today?**

**Me: December 30th**

**Nico: What was yesterday?**

**Me: December 29th**

**Nico: When did you join?**

**Me: November 29th...OH. MY. GODS. I HAVE BEEN A MEMBER FOR A WHOLE ENTIRE MOMTH! *demented Fangirl squeal* FREE CAKE FOR EVERY NICE REVIEWER I HAVE! *starts raining cake***

**YAY! The person WAS Blaze! FREE CUPCAKES FOR THE LUCKY GUESSERS! *starts raining cupcakes***

**I also boosted everyone's ages. Tails is now 13, Cream's 11, Marine's 11, and Charmy's 11.**

* * *

Chapter 24: The Right One To Ask

"Hi, Madonna," Blaze greeted me after lunch. I was sorta surprised. I meant to approach her, not the other way around. "Oh! Hi, Blaze!" I exclaimed. "You've been a little distant lately. What's on your mind?" she inquired

**(A/N: That's Blaze for you: concerned for her friends, family, boyfriend [SILVER!], country, citizens...wait she aint in da army!).**

That was all I needed to spill the story.

When I finished, she nodded sloooowly. "So now you're confused. You know that Shadow likes you, but you don't know if you feel the same way," was her response.

I felt HUGELY relieved. I had told it quickly, so I wasn't sure if she understood or not. If not, then I'd have to tell it. AGAIN. Which would end up making me even MORE confused, if possible.

UGH!

"Yeah, that's it," I replied. Blaze tilted her head, obviously thinking. Finally, she spoke.

"Love-or like-is different for people. Silver and me started as just two friends, then best friends. We starting liking each other more and more, but we hid it so the other wouldn't notice. In fact, it was after I took in Iblis that we both finally confessed. After he brought me back, we starting going out for a few weeks, then we got to the point of being a couple. The others have gotten close to that point, but not close enough. It may take a while for the relationship to unfold. I mean, look at Sonic and Amy. She didn't do a very good job of hiding her feelings, but Sonic...I didn't think he liked her until now. He's so obssessed with getting her back..."

She shook her head. I understood.

"It's obvious now, so he can't cover it back up. Shadow falls in between. He likes you, but he covers it WAY better than Amy. But you...you probably like him, but what Rouge told you has left you confused. Rouge may know some, but she's not a total expert. She's never been truly in love, in a true isn't from the mind or cute guys. It's from the heart. And that's where a true realtionship is from," Blaze concluded.

I applauded. What else could I do? She just gave a freakin' inspiring speech on love. I knew I was wrong to go to Rouge first. I should've gone to Blaze. I now knew that reading or listening to stuff about love didn't automatically make you an expert. You had to fall in love, STAY in love, make love, have room for love...and BE in love. That's what makes you a true, really good, real, honest-to-goodness expert in love. But not fake love, not crush love. REAL love. True love! THAT was the answer.

But before I could reply, the intercom crackled to life. Sonic's voice rang clear and loud in the empty cafeteria.

"Everyone, drop what you're doing and come to the briefing room. NOW!" he barked. I looked at Blaze. She looked at me. We both got up and staring running. From Sonic's voice, it sounded like an emergency...

***THE LINEBREAK MADE OF COOKIES***

It was one.

"Guys, the cameras that we set up around Egghaed's base are reporting signs of packing up. If we want to rescue Amy and destroy the base, we need to act. NOW!" Sonic proclaimed.

"As in NOW now, or later now?" Manic asked, which caused a tidal wave of questions and agreements.

Sonic held up his hand, a gesture that had "CALM DOWN!" written on it. No, seriously! He wrote it on his hand!

"We strike...TONIGHT!" he announced.

"Isn't that too soon?" Cream pointed out.

"Yeah, we need a plan first!" Tails exclaimed, pounding his fist on the table.

Cheese backed away slooooooooooooooowly from Tails.

"He's right. We never beat Robotnik without a good plan, Sonic," Sonia said.

Sonic facepalmed. "Guys, guys, guys. Of COURSE I have a plan!" He exclaimed.

"Then what IS it?!" Knuckles growled menacingly. Silver nodded his head.

Sonic facepalmed. AGAIN.

"I was about to tell you!" he muttered darkly. "Anyhoo, THIS is the plan..."

* * *

**All the love stuff I made up. Not hiding anything from anyone!**

**I had a good idea: Howzabout I make a story that's an alternative ending to Sonic 06? Because-let's face it-it was AWFUL. Well, the game wasn't too bad-excluding that princess [beep]-but at the end, I was like "OH MAH STARS THAT'S IT WELL DO BLAZE AND SILVER GET BACK TOGETHER" and I yelled a bunch of other stuff, too. So my idea would have our Muskeeter hedgies get transported to the Sol dimension, where Blaze is. And they meet Marine, along with a mysterious girl with a scar on her face that strikes through her right eye and down her left cheek. **

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl **


	25. Chapter 25: Author's Note

**Me: HAPPY NEW YEAR! *stupid dance***

**Nico: Did she have champagne?**

**Zane: There IS no champagne...**

**Shadow: *sweatdrops* Oh, no...**

**Happy New Year, everybody! I've only been here for a little over a month, so I'm still learning. I look forward to another fantastic year of life, where I mature into a young teen, and learn more important lessons. But this year will be different. Why? Because I have FanFiction now. And all of you lovely people:**

**MsEDarcy**

**Raeweis**

**sonofthetrigod**

**QueenofPercabeth**

**shadowofdarkness**

**scarlet**

**skittlesluv**

**KattLatias**

**maxjdoyle**

**EpicSonicFan**

**Jcc2135**

**Guest**

**shadowolf**

**DarkPrincessDream**

**TheShinyAmpharos12.5 (The only one who I actually know in real life X3)**

**blueshroom**

**IAmThatWriter**

**skprettygirl**

**SnowyDawn17**

**ThePercyJacksonLuvs**

**Linh**

**Black Roses for Hades Girl**

**Daughter-of-Athena-603324**

**Keeta-x-Tribias**

**Flygrrl**

**EEMS**

**E Gads**

**Percabeth. Gluxa**

**Frazel**

**pjofanforever**

**xXPercabethXx**

**ThaLuke 3**

**Captainforkz**

**blue and silver marble unicorn**

**Omgcat**

**Runningpool22**

**AnnabethandPercyJackson17**

**And the several Ninjago reviewers that I have. Because it would take too long to name you all. **

**Also, I would like to say that I love all of you, because you made me laugh when I was down. You cheered me up when I was sad. You comforted me when I thought all was lost. You were there when I felt like I was alone. **

**How is this so?**

**Because you said you liked my stories. You said that you needed another chapter. Because you reviewed. Because you joined this site. Because you followed. Because you favorited. Because you were born. **

**Because you are all yourselves. **

**Thank you for being there. Or I may not be here alive. **

**Thank you. **

**Shazer**


	26. Chapter 26: I AM BACK!

**I APOLOGIZE FOR BEING AWAY SO LONG. I've been working on my PJO stories and my Ninjago stories. Speaking of which, a few of them could use some viewers. SO READ THEM OR I WILL SEND TAILS DOLL, METAL SONIC, JRONOS, SERPOPARDS, AMMIT THE DEVOURER, APOPHIS, THE JANES, KAMPÊ, THE ROMAN LEGION, DARK GAIA, THE TITANS, THE GIANTS, AND GAIA AFTER YOU ALL. And then you're pretty much screwed unless if my half-brother (Percy Jackson) saves you. **

**Okay, guys! This could probably be one of the last ones for awhile. I need to type more in. **

**REVIEWS**

**shadowofdarkness: Eh. He was just being Sonic. YES. I LOVE THAT SONG. What were the lyrics at the end, though? I didn't recognize them. Well, when I'm being serious, I post my name. Like, one time, two of my friends who are sisters got into a fight along, and I got caught in the middle of it becuase one of them took something I said the wrong way. she apologized to me, though. Then I left a comment forcing the mto apologize to each other and used my name instead. **

**SunHeart13: Glad you likey! T.T NEW REVIEWER! COOKIES FOR YOU! *magically rains cookies***

**Nico: *tries to grab some***

**Me: *smacks him* NO COOKIES FOR YOU!**

**Nico: *pouts* Be NICER to me! After all, I AM your date for your dad's wedding!**

**Me: Well, _I_ ****can get another date, but YOU can't!**

**Nico: ...**

**Me: Burnt.**

**scarlet: *disgruntled* Correction: PERCABETH FTW!**

**Raeweis: No. No it doesn't. Yeah. I really don't put much humor in my stories, because I SUCK AT COMEDIES, but EVERYONE says they're funny! Maybe I should post a Ninjago comedy on the messageboards...I added the hand thing on the spot. Funny how I find humor at the weirdest times.**

**Arena Lumanti: I was half asleep when I wrote that chapter. Anyway, my 13th birthday was last October. If nobody believes me, verify with TheShinnyAmpharos12.5.**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**

**Big: What's Percabeth?**

**Me: *dies and goes to the Fields of Punishment***

**Big: 0.0**

**MEANWHILE, IN THE FIELDS OF PUNISHMENT**

**Me: WHAT HAVE I DONE DO DESERVE THIS?!**

**Sisyphus: Hey there! *rolls rock up hill***

**Me: 0_o**

* * *

Chapter 26: The Plan

The plan was: sneak into the base, disarm lasers and such, destroy robots QUIETLY (Is that even possible?!), rescue Amy, set charges around the base, get out, and push the button that explodes the charges.

Simple, right?

WRONG! It WASN'T. Let me tell you about it...

***THE LINEBREAK MADE OF AMBROSIA***

"It sounds like one of those plans where EVERYthing just goes plain WRONG," Blaze commented when Sonic FINALLY finished explaining.

I had to agree. KNUCKLES could come up with a better plan.

"Nonsense! This WILL work! Trust me!" Sonic insisted.

Shadow rolled his eyes, as if to say, "Can you BELIEVE this guy?!" As did I. Sonic glared at both of us.

"I SAW THAT!" he yelled.

"Saw WHAT?!" Shadow retorted.

"That eye roll!" Sonic shot back, tapping his foot.

"Uh, WHAT eye roll?!" me and Shadow both said. We stared at each other for a moment. "Jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx! Infinity jinx!" we both said, then blushed. Manic and Sonia both snickered.

"Never mind that..." was Shadow's reply, still red. I was still red, too. It WAS a jinx, after all.

"Whatevs. Now, let's get back to business!" Sonic continued. I groaned. Slightly, of course. I've had ENOUGH emabarrasment for one day, and I didn't need any more!

When Sonic finished, there was a pause. An awkward one...

Tails broke it. "And then that girl kissed you..." he teased Sonic.

"DON'T REMIND ME!" Sonic yelled.

"Who?! Oh, wait-Elise?" Silver guessed.

"Yes..." Sonic moaned.

Rouge shuddered violently. "That was DISTURBING. I'll NEVER get that image outta my head...and you were DEAD, too!" she pointed out.

"WHAT?!" Sonia and Manic screeched. Ouch. They sounded like bats...no offense to Rouge, of course.

"It's a LONG story. DON'T ask..." Sonic sighed.

"Elise? Who's that?" Cream asked.

"Princess Elise of Soleanna. I had to rescue her. Then we were out and about **(A/N: God FORBID they call it a date...)**, when we saw the purple Emerald. Then I felt a sharp pain in my chest and blacked out. And I died," Sonic said promptly.

I blinked.

"But HOW?!" Blaze demanded.

"Mephiles used a Chaos Spear, so when I died, Elise would cry and release Iblis," Sonic explained.

"A CHAOS spear?! But that's IMPOSSIBLE! You need LOADS of energy to use Chaos spears, and have powers over the Chaos Emeralds!" I exclaimed. It took me AGES to learn how to use those, and, even then, I can't do them more than once or twice a day without getting tired.

"Mephiles absorbed my shadow," Shadow explained.

"But you still have it..." I persisted.

"It's...complicated..." Shadow trailed off. "BUT, what we DO know is that Mephiles is STILL out there SOMEwhere, just WAITING to strike..." Silver said.

Wow. I'd HATE to be Mephiles. I don't think ANYONE likes him. He sounds plain EVIL to me...

"Uh, could we PLEASE get back to the plan her?!" Sonic yawned, exasperated.

Knuckles grunted.

"WHATEVER," Tails grumbled. He sure has a LOT of attitude for a mere 13-year-old.

Sonic frowned. "TAILS..." he warned.

Tails just rolled his eyes.

"FINE," he sullenly agreed. Whoa. If I ever had kids, I hoped they wouldn't be ANYthig like that...

* * *

**Here's a tongue twister for everyone: If Mephiles took Shadow's shadow, then why does Shadow have his shadow in Sonic 2006 when Shadow shouldn't have his Shadow because Mephiles took Shadow's Shadow so Shadow shouldn't have his shadow-Crap. I just confused myself.**

**Anyway, I just found out that Shadow is an android, so he's made of metal in Shadow the Hedgehog :/. I AM DEEPLY CONFUSED.**

**Oh, yeah. Has anyone else noticed that Cream wasn't in Sonic 06? I watched ALL the cutscenes, but she never showed up even ONCE. YET ANOTHER FAIL FOR THAT GAME SEGA. YET ANOTHER FAIL.**

**Im thinking of doing an alternate ending story for Sonic 06, because the ending was pure crap. "The Lighting Thief," though...*shudders*...Well, THAT WAS NOWHERE NEAR TO ACCURATE. **

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


End file.
